Back to Themyscira
by Aprilangel413
Summary: FINISHED When Diana and the other heroines in the League go to Themyscira to be honored guests at a tournament what other choice do they have but to go? But once there they find an individual who is going to shake the very foundations of Themyscira
1. A Letter

Aprilangel413: Hi my first Justice League Fic many chapters to come Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League.

* * *

Gotham Post Office

Many letters were in bags around the room. They were all addressed to a member of the Justice League. Once a month some one would come down to earth and pick up all the fan mail for the League. Everybody would volunteer to stand in front of the post office with huge sacks of letters just waiting for a javelin to come down and greet him or her. Tonight was the night, almost every kid on the planet had written a letter to his or her hero and it would be sent to the Gotham post office. It was ten minutes till closing time and Jack walked in. It was his turn to give the bag to whoever was coming to pick it up. He had a letter in his hand and was looking at it. Sally his best friend had just finished tying up a bag labeled Superman when she spotted him.

"What is that?"

"Don't know I found it outside, just guess who it's for."

"The League."

"Yeah, Wonder Women."

"Some kid probably wants to meet her."

"I don't think a kid did this, just look at it."

Sally walked over and took a look at the letter. The envelope had white with golden writing, and a gold stamped seal.

"Someone went through a lot of trouble to get this looking good."

"Put it in the bag and get outside already."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

Sally grabbed her bag and walked out. Jack opened the sack and put the letter in, he walked out as the javelin landed. The hatch unlocked and the Flash came out followed by Elongated Man and Booster Gold.

"We got mail?"

"Yes, many, many bags. I'll go get the others."

"No I got them."

Elongated Man stretched his arm wrapped it around the bags and pulled them over to where he was standing. He handed a few to Booster Gold and got back on the javelin.

"Thanks."

Booster Gold lugged the bag on to the javelin and then started complaining.

"Come on I want to get back before I'm born."

Jack handed a bag to Flash and they parted ways. Then Jack turned around and looked at the javelin as it took off toward the tower.

* * *

The Tower

Nothing was really going on at the moment. Wonder Women was sitting at a table with Batman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow. Flash came running with Booster Gold and Elongated Man behind him, they had the mail. They walked up to the table and Flash got on top of it.

"Attention please, we have the mail. If everyone could stay in one place for a minute with your hands out."

Everybody sighed and put out their hands.

"Thank you."

Flash grabbed a couple sacks and ran around the room dropping them people's hands. He went back to the bags many times before he was finished. Wonder Women was still at the table and was going though her mail along with the rest of people around her. She read a few letters from little children and one from an adult wanting to thank her. She reached in to her bag and pulled out a white envelope with golden writing and a gold stamped seal.

"Look at this."

The hero's at the table gathered around Wonder Women as she read the letter aloud.

_Dear Diana _

_Dearest daughter you have been formally invited to an Amazonian tournament. Please bring your best warriors to Themyscira. I don't think that I have to remind you that it is women only. The tournament shall take place on the 5th of March. Looking forward to seeing you there. _

_From the Queen of the Amazons _

_Hippolyta _

"So your mom is inviting you and all your friends to a tournament?"

"Who wants to come?"

"It's your choice."

"I need a night to think about this?"

"You better pick quick because you have to be there by tomorrow."

"What."

"It says March 5th."

"I got to go talk to J'onn."

"Seeya."

Diana got up and left the table followed by some of the others. They walked all around the tower and finally found J'onn.

"J'onn I need full access to our files right now."

"Why?"

Diana showed him the letter and he gave her a key card.

"Thank you."

Diana walked over to the main computer and put in the key card.

"Welcome Diana."

"I need access to all heroine files please."

The computer screen showed many folders, each one containing to history of a female superhero. She made copies of the file and sent them to the computer in her room. She was surprised when Supergirl and Black Canary came up behind her.

"You are picking who goes right?"

"Yeah, and let me guess you two want to come."

"Please."

"Ok you can come."

"Yes!"

Diana watched them run off and went to her room. She sat down at her computer and brought up the files. She spent the rest of the night reading them. By 9:00am she had made up her mind. She walked out to the common room with a peace of paper in her hands, she handed it to Clark and sat down next to Bruce.

"Attention please Diana has chosen who will go to Themyscira with her. If your name is called then start packing."

He looked down at the paper and sighed

"All female members for the league are invited, you are aloud to decline if you want to."

Shayera looked up, She didn't expect Diana to invite her. Supergirl was ecstatic, she ran to her room and threw things into her suitcase. About two hours later all the women in the League were standing out side the loading docks. Wonder Women had just gained access and the heroines started filing in. She was very surprised, she had expected someone to stay behind. All together they needed six javelins, and one for luggage. Wonder Women got on to the radio as she took her seat.

"Ok single file stay close and try not to get lost."

Javelin one took off followed by the other six. It took about fifteen minutes for all the javelins to reach Themyscira. Diana got off first and looked around, there was her mother sitting on her white horse awaiting the heroines. The princess walked over to javelin seven and boarded. Diana picked up a few bags and threw them onto the beach. Before long the javelin was empty and all the women had their luggage. They followed Hippolyta on her horse into the city and were given rooms. Because so many women did show up it was two per a room, each had two queen-sized beds and two walk in closets filled with long dresses. The women got settled and did what ever they pleased, some went exploring the island others hung out in their rooms. They were told that tomorrow was the first day of the tournament and they were to watch, until then they could go anywhere and do anything.

* * *

Aprilangel413: that was chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it and I'll be up dating soon. 


	2. A Little Birdie

Aprilangle413: Sorry for the wait. I decided to change the plot, but the first chapter is the same.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited.

* * *

Themyscira 

It was dawn and Diana had just woken up. She walked down the hall to Supergirl and Black Canary's room, they were deciding on what to where.

"Diana I'm glad…"

"Not here Kara, she's Princess Diana."

"Oh. Well then Princess what do you think, the blue orpink one?"

"I like the blue one."

"I like the blue one too."

"The blue one it is."

She walked behind a curtain and slipped the short blue dress onto her body. Black Canary changed next into a ruby red dress that ended just above her knees.

"Just imagine if the guys were here."

"They'd be going crazy."

Wonder Women was quite as she left her friends room to go change into something fit for a "princess". She emerged from her room, forty-five minutes later in a long flowing white gown decked out in jewelry.

"I never realized what a convince zippers were."

She walked back to Supergirl and Black Canary's room, leaving them at awe when she entered.

"Wow."

"You look great."

Diana looked down and attempted to change the subject.

"Shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah it's going to start soon."

The three women walked down the halls of the palace as the rest of the heroines joined them. They were soon at the arena being guided to their VIP seats. The audience was roaring but was silenced by Queen Hippolyta raising her hands.

"Today is the first day of a very special tournament. We have guests here who have saved many lives and are more then worthy of the honor of being our guests."

She paused for a second and looked around. Her daughter was sitting in a thrown next to hers not looking very excited.

"Today there shall be many warriors fighting to have the chance to compete for the title Champion of the island."

Hollers erupted the moment she sat down.

"Let it begin."

Hundreds of women covered in all sorts of armor filed into the stadium. Most carried swords and shields, others had simpler weapons that were probably going to break with in the first twenty minutes. They spread out in the arena and glared at their opponents, examining them almost. The queen waved her hand and the warriors sprung into action.

The crowd cheered as swords and shields clanked. Most of the league members had spotted someone and began to cheer for her. Diana ironically was seated next to Hawkgirl, they sat in silence. Nether of them had picked a favorite yet but they were looking. Then someone caught their eyes at the same moment, she was a little girl. She had to be sixteen at most, she had on different many types of armor on and had lost her helmet. Shayera got up and approached Diana.

"You see her too?"

"Yeah."

"Should we do something?"

"We can't."

Supergirl had gotten up out of her seat and joined the conversation.

"She seems to be doing fine on her own."

Diana and Shayera had been so caught up in her age that they failed to notice that she was beating up women twice her age. The three of them watched as the little Amazon fought with only a staff in one hand and a sac of small rocks. Whenever someone wasn't attacking her, she would take out a rock and chuck it at somebody's helmet. It would ether knock off their helmet or just catch that warriors attention.

* * *

About 3 hours later 

Hippolyta counted the women still standing in the arena and stood up. The crowd became silent and the warriors stopped fighting.

"The 40 of you are the finalists and shall return tomorrow."

The women filed out of the arena and were out of sight before anyone could leave. Wonder Women went back to her room and changed into some low-key clothing. She flopped on to her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Knock, knock."

It was Supergirl, she also had changed into simpler clothes and by the look of things the adrenalin rush from watching the fights hadn't worn off yet. She walked in and sat down on the bed next to Diana. Black Canary and Zatanna followed her in. Shayera entered but stayed away from the group.

"So are we going to look for that girl?"

"You think we should?"

"Did you not see her? No helmet, old armor, only fighting with a stick and rocks. I don't know about you guys but I find that impressive."

"Relax Kara we'll track her down tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"She's probably long gone by now."

"It's not like she can leave the island or anything."

"But that's still a lot of ground to cover."

"I think that we should look for her now."

They turned to face Shayera who had barely spoken at all.

"I mean she's got something special about her, she fought off warriors today who have dedicated their lives to fighting. If I have to find her by myself I will."

She stormed out and down the hall to her room. She grabbed her suitcase and searched through it. Her face lightened when she pulled her energy mace out and swung it around a bit. Shayera walked out of the palace and then realized that she had no clue where she was going. She didn't even know what the girl's name or where she lived. She figured that the best place to gather information was the town center.

* * *

Town Center 

She walked down the dirt road and analyzed everything around her. Nothing really jumped out at her until she spotted a black smith's shop. There standing in the middle of the shop was a small girl, not the one that had fought earlier but there was a remarkable resemblance. She handed the female black smith a large sack and in return she received an even bigger bag. The young girl dragged the big sack out of the shop and seemed out of breath only after traveling eight feet. She managed to drag it a couple more feet to the side of a hut. She let go of the bag and leaned against the wall, panting. The girl looked around her and then caught sight of Hawkgirl staring at her.

"Um, Hello."

"Hi. Would you like some help with that?"

Shayera motioned towards the bag on the ground.

"Um, No thanks. I got."

She stood up and grabbed the bag. But when she tried to pull it she just tripped and landed on her stomach.

"Maybe I could use a little assistance. The names Cornelia."

"Shayera."

The thanagarian picked up the bag, a little surprised at how heavy it really was. The girl grabbed the other end of the bag and started walking. Soon they were walking in the forest away from the city. They were silent most of the way and Shayera couldn't take it any more.

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"There is no name for where we are going."

"Then can you tell me about the girl that fought in the arena today."

The young girl did not answer and continued to walk.

"Can you?"

"Depends. What do you want to know?"

"Her name?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Where she lives."

"Can't say."

"Where she learned to fight?"

"Afraid not."

"Then what can you tell me?"

"She's nice."

"Is that all?"

"No."

"Then continue."

"She's brave, and strong, and really smart."

"I knew that much. I meant details."

"Like what?"

"Like why she needs all this old broken armor when she has her own?"

"Had."

"What?"

"We had cruddy stuff to begin with but today's fight put too much stress on the material."

"But this is all broken."

"Not broken, just not new."

"So she fight's with this junk on and wins. What happens then?"

"I don't know."

Cornelia put her end down and took a seat on a rock. Shayera lay the sack down and sat next to the girl.

"You can go back now. I can carry it the rest of the way."

"If you ever want to reach me, I'm staying at the palace."

"I figured. You don't exactly look like you're from around here."

She gestured at Shayera's wings.

"I guess I do stick out a bit."

"I like them, it's that mace that's making me nervous."

Shayera glanced down at her mace that had remained at her side since she left the palace. Cornelia looked up at the sky and then at the forest.

"I really think you should leave now."

"Why?"

The girl looked around, almost checking her surroundings.

"We're almost there."

"Where?"

"The place I can't talk about."

This conversation was going nowhere. She needed to get to the point and then get back to the palace.

"I want to help."

"How?"

"New armor, fighting tips, more food."

"I need to check with… nice try I'm not saying another word."

She attempted to pick up the sack but found her efforts to be fruitless. She looked back at Hawk girl with defeat in her eyes and sighed.

"Tomorrow after the fights meet me at the shop. I'll see if you can come in."

Shayera was overjoyed, but she didn't let it show.

"Tomorrow it is then."

She took off and flew towards the palace. She was so close to finding out what everything was about. By the time she reached the front of the palace it was dark. She walked into her room to find Princess Diana sitting on her bed. Diana sighed in relief and walked over to her former teammate.

"I was worried."

"Why?"

"While you are here you are my responsibility."

"I'm not a child."

"I know. Did you find anything?"

"No, but a little birdie told me that we're getting closer."

Diana walked out of the room puzzled. What did she mean by "…a little birdie told me…" she could be impossible at times but they had been friends, once. Now it was like all that time they had spent together never happened. They were like strangers part of the same team. Diana didn't like the changes that had taken place since the invasion. She liked the new members of the league but she didn't like the changes that the original seven of them were going through. But there was nothing she could do, change had to happen so they could evolve and make things better.

"That is the way things are, that is how they have to be."

* * *

Aprilangel413: Thoughts people thoughts. I need to know. Flame me if you wish, I am open to all criticism. It's my friends that aren't. Please Review 


	3. Here in Utopia

Aprilangel413: Hey I'm back and ready with chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League

* * *

Shayera sat down at her seat in the VIP area. By the look on Diana's face she was still worried about her. Kara was excited about finding the girl and pointed her out as soon as she entered the arena.

"There she is."

And true it was she was there. She had on completely different armor but had the same spear and pouch of pebbles as yesterday. The Amazons were in a circle in the middle of the ring and had to fight the person directly across from them. The girl had to fight a tall woman with long black hair. She was heavily armored and carried a sword and mace. She looked down and the girl and couldn't help but laugh. They were going to be the fourth match of the day.

After three fierce matches, the young girl and the warrior were up. They started out on opposite sides of the arena. When the Queen lowered her arms they started to fight. The black haired Amazon charged at the girl and swung her sword. The girl ducked down allowing the sword to pass over her head. On her way up she thrust the pointed part of her spear in to the woman's chest plate. It made a small hole in the armor giving the girl enough time to trip the warrior. She landed on her face and the girl took the mace and sword from her opponent.

The woman got up and looked for her weapons, she would have to go through the girl to get them back. The girl took the stick part of her spear and hit the Amazon had where she had made the hole in her chest armor. The warrior fell backwards but was beginning to regain her balance but the girl swung her spear around to again trip the women. This time she didn't get up, the girl ran over to the Amazon and quickly pinned her to the ground. Hippolyta raised her arms and the both stood up.

"The young warrior is the victor, she shall fight again tomorrow."

The two warriors left the arena, leaving the audience to sit through six more matches.

* * *

Shayera stood outside the blacksmiths shop, she had been there a half and hour and there was no sign of Cornelia. She went over their conversation in her head to make sure she was in the right place.

"Hey."

Shayera turned around to face Cornelia. She stood there in a short toga and sandals.

"Sorry I'm late, it took a bit of work to convince them to let you in. I almost lost my place there because of you."

"So I can go?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go."

They started walking towards the woods to the secret place. They were just out of sight of the city when Cornelia started talking.

"There are a few rules that you need to know. Numbers 1 never tell anybody about us, ever. 2 don't show us any pity we don't need it. 3 respect everyone. And 4 have a good time."

"Ok."

"And one more thing. If you do anything dumb, my reputation and life is out the window."

"Got it."

"Good."

* * *

Zatanna paced the room as the Supergirl watched her. Hawkgirl had gone missing again and the women were worried. That's when Diana entered and told her guests to sit down.

"She went out yesterday and again today. I think we should start looking for her."

They all nodded in union.

"We'll circle the island, she couldn't have gone that far."

They left the room in search for their friend.

* * *

Cornelia walked with Shayera behind right her. They were in utopia and people were staring at them. To be more precise almost all the young Amazons on the island were staring at them. They walked past many little huts and to the far side of town. Shayera bent down and whispered to Cornelia.

"Why is everyone looking at us?"

"You're and adult and you have wings. The girls here are bound to stare."

Shayera stood up and followed Cornelia to a watering hole. It was gorgeous, with a gigantic waterfall and lush trees surrounding it.

"This place is beautiful."

"If you really like it I'll introduce you to the gardener."

Cornelia started to climb up the rocks right next to the waterfall. Hawkgirl looked up from the ground at the climbing girl curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing."

Shayera flapped her wings and soon became level with the girl.

"I mean why are you climbing."

"To…"

She moved her hand to a rock a foot above her and then continued her sentence.

"Get in."

Cornelia pulled her self up and over the ledge and laid back in exhaustion.

"Do you know how lucky you are that you have wings?"

Shayera glanced back at her wings but then turned to Cornelia.

"Get into where?"

"Are you ever satisfied with what you've got?"

Shayera sighed and glared at the girl who was now standing and walking around.

"What are you looking for?"

"The hole."

"Do you ever give a strait answer?"

"Not really."

"Oh no."

"What."

"They found me."

Shayera put her hand on her head as Wonder Women and Supergirl landed next to Cornelia.

"Where have you been?"

"Here."

Cornelia looked up at the women who just landed.

"Excuse me."

"We were looking all over for you."

"I don't need you to watch over me."

"Excuse me!"

They all turned to Cornelia.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind me asking why are you here? I risked my neck just to let her in now there are two more of you. I am so dead, I might as well throw myself off this rock."

"Who is she?"

"Cornelia."

"What."

"You are looking for something, what is it?"

"The entrance to this cave is up here somewhere."

Supergirl had been unusually quite spoke up.

"What's in the cave?"

"Stuff."

"Is she always this…"

"Vague, yes."

"I found it."

Cornelia sat down and placed her legs in a hole.

"3, 2, 1, 0."

She dropped her self into the hole and disappeared. There was a loud thunk and the three heroines looked into the hole.

"Are you coming or not? Because it will surely make my life easier."

Supergirl dove head first into the hole followed by Wonder Women and Hawkgirl.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Hey readers. What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE." 


	4. Secret Of The Caves

Aprilangel413: Hey sorry for the wait. But it took a lot of planning to write this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited

* * *

Shayera opened her eyes and looked around. She had landed in a mountain of hay, as did Kara and Diana. Cornelia was nowhere to be found. 

"Boo!"

Shayera jumped and spun around, and there was Cornelia laughing hysterically.

"That wasn't funny."

"Sorry I couldn't resist."

Cornelia climbed out of the hay and took a torch out of its spot in the wall. She turned back to the heroines. Her face was no longer the relaxed one of a happy child that she had been wearing since Shayera first met her. She now looked serious and much more worried then before. Cornelia started walking farther into the cave leaving the other women no choice but to follow.

Shayera really didn't want to be near Diana right now, so she tried to catch up to Cornelia. She quickly discovered that the young girl was quicker then she looked. Cornelia led them to two large wooden doors and waited for them to catch up. She turned to the women behind her and sighed.

"You can still go back now and forget all about this. Once we go through these door you can't."

Shayera looked down at Cornelia and smiled.

"What are you waiting for open up these things?"

They were all amazed when Cornelia pushed open the doors with out any help. But what was even more surprising was what was behind the doors. There were many women sitting in a miraculously large room. Most of them sat around talking while, the rest of them wandered around doing as they wished. Diana froze immediately once she saw the women.

"Athena… Artemis…Demeter… What are they doing here?"

She looked down to Cornelia.

"I really shouldn't be the one to tell you. I'm still a little confused to be honest. But I know someone who can explain everything and answer all of your questions?"

"Who?" Shayera asked diverting her gaze back to the young girl.

"My sister, the warrior that you've been asking about."

* * *

Aprilangel413: Surprised you there didn't I? Tell me if you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW 


	5. Meeting The Warrior

Aprilangel413: Hey thanks for all the reviews, I'll try to take everyone's advice to heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited

* * *

"Your sister?" Diana said astounded. 

"Well yeah, how else do you think I got to be second in command?" Cornelia said confidently.

"You're second in command?" asked Supergirl, a little jealous.

"Actually; I handle all matters that have to with the young Amazons, my sister handles the goddesses." Cornelia said as if this conversation was nothing special.

"And where is your sister now?" Asked Diana curiously.

"Um… I don't know. She's around here somewhere." Said Cornelia as she scanned the area for her sister.

That's when familiar goddesses walked by.

"Athena." Cornelia called out.

The goddesses turned around and smiled when she spotted the young girl.

"Cornelia it's good to see you, and you brought guests." Athena said glancing up at other women.

"Have you seen my sister?" Cornelia asked hopefully.

"I think she's sorting through the armor you brought yesterday." The goddesses said pointing to the upper leaves of the room.

As Athena started to walk away she touched Diana's arm.

"Good to see you again Diana."

"Same here."

Then Diana looked back to where Cornelia had been standing, needless to say she was gone.

"What the…"

"Up here girls." Came Cornelia's voice from an upper level.

The three super heroines flew up to the stone carved balcony and landed. There was Cornelia looking out over the ledge.

"She's by the fire." Cornelia said as she spotted her sister.

She ran past Wonder Woman down the stone steps that blended in perfectly with the walls, and to the fire in the middle of the room. Already around the fire was Hestia and a girl who looked almost identical to Cornelia. They had the same dark brown hair and forest green eyes. The only real difference was that the other girl was a little taller and more developed than Cornelia. The other girl turned around and smiled when she saw Cornelia. They started talking and then Cornelia pointed up towards the balcony where Shayera was standing. The girl sighed as Cornelia led her up the steps and to where the heroines were standing.

"My sister Laura." Cornelia said happily.

"Hello." She said shyly.

"Hi." said Diana.

"Hey." Kara said.

Shayera just nodded.

"Well, I'm sure my sister can answer all your questions. I really must be going." Cornelia said heading for the stairs.

"Go ahead, we'll talk later." Laura said glaring at her sister.

Then she turned back to the three women in front of her.

"So you have questions?"

"Yes quite a few in fact." Stated Diana.

"I'm more then willing to tell you whatever you want to know, but I have some work to do," she said, going towards the stairs.

She went down the stairs and back to the fire. She tossed in a few sticks and then continued walking.

"You can start asking me things. I can multitask." Laura said still moving around.

Supergirl's curiosity got the best of her.

"Why are all these people here?"

"Not people, goddesses. And they're here because they are tired and need a break from the outside world."

"But why here and why so many?" asked Diana.

"That's a long story." She said sitting down for once.

"Once Artemis was hunting in the forests here, disguised as a young girl. She was chasing something and wasn't watching where she was going. She ran right off a cliff and some how caught a rock that was sticking out from the cliff. Nothing would happen to her of course but still she didn't want to fall. When she fell she screamed I heard her, and came running. I leaned over the cliff but she wouldn't let go of the rock. So me being me I climbed down and somehow managed to get us both to over the edge and to safety."

"Wow, you're quite the hero." Said Wonder Woman, amazed at the young girl's bravery.

"Anyway, I already had Utopia going for young Amazons who needed a break from the adults, so I invited her to stay for a while. She was stunned at the little secret here and revealed herself. Since then, whenever a goddess needs to get away from it all they just come here."

"Sounds interesting." Shayera said as she spotted Cornelia talking to some goddesses.

"Any other questions?"

"Your fighting." Asked Diana.

"Athena mainly, but the other goddesses help too."

"What about your mother?"

"Gone. She died when Felix Faust attacked."

"Sorry."

"It's ok." Laura said standing up and looking around.

"I think it best for you to be going now. The sun is setting and I'm sure there are people looking for you."

"Yes we should be going." Diana said standing up.

"I'll stay after the tournament so we can talk if you'd like."

"That would be nice." Diana said managing to smile.

* * *

Aprilangel413: There's the explanation. Next chapter is the tournament. 


	6. Fighting

Aprilangel413: here's the next part of the tournament there are 20 fighters left including Laura

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited.

* * *

When Shayera, Wonder Women, and Supergirl returned to the palace they were immediately bombarded with questions. But before Kara or Diana could say anything they got pulled aside by Shayera. 

"I don't think we should tell them about Utopia, or Laura." She said.

"Why not?" Asked Diana.

"How would you like it if Batman told Cadmus where to find Themyscira? Because that is what Utopia is to her, her home. And if we tell them we will be betraying her, Cornelia and everyone else that depends on them." Shayera said now glaring at her two somewhat companions.

"Then we won't tell." Stated Supergirl as Diana nodded.

* * *

The twenty finalists of the tournament filed into the stadium. Laura of course was one of them. Before she put her helmet on she looked up into the crowd. Her sister was in one of the first rows having come two hours early to get her seat. Then she looked higher into the stands. There she spotted Princess Diana, looking as royal as ever, with Shayera, Kara, and some other outsiders that she didn't know. Laura smiled up at them and Diana smiled back. Then the Queen started to talk signaling Laura put on her helmet. Yet again she was paired up with some one older and bigger then her, with better weapons and newer armor. This time she was to fight first. 

Laura walked to the middle of the arena. Her opponent did the same. Then Hippolyta commanded for the match to begin. The other warrior took out her sword and lunged at Laura. She quickly jumped out of the way and slid a few feet after she landed. She then took out her spear just in time as the Amazon warrior charged at her once more. Laura was able to block the sword and escape her wrath for a moment. She looked around desperately trying to think of a way to get to her opponent. That's when it hit her, she was younger then any warrior in this tournament, and since she only had to carry around a spear, pebbles and some light armor she could easily out run and more importantly out last them.

She turned and started running away from the warrior, making quick and unexpected movements she started to tire her out. Soon the tried warrior stood in the middle of the arena panting while Laura ran circles around her. Now was the time to attack. Laura took her spear and used it to flip herself in front of the other Amazon. Then she took the stub of her spear and flipped the warrior hard into the ground. The force of the impact knocked her unconscious. Laura was declared the winner.

* * *

Shayera walked out of the arena and spotted Cornelia. 

"Where's your sister?" She asked.

"She'll be here in a minute. It takes a while to change out of that armor." Cornelia explained.

Just then Laura immerged from the bushes.

"Hi Shayera, where are your friends?" Asked Laura.

"They'll need a moment to get away from everyone else." Shayera answered as Wonder Women and Supergirl arrived.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Laura as they started walking.

"I actually have one more question." Stated Diana

"Ask away." Said Laura as she pushed a branch out of the way so she could continue walking.

"Why keep it a secret?" Diana asked.

"If the adults knew about Utopia then they would try and control it, telling us how to do everything and such. But truly that's the reason the girls keep coming. And the goddesses, well if you knew Artemis was here wouldn't you come look for her. The goddesses come here to escape all their problems and relax. That's why Utopia is a secret." Said Laura as they reached the young Amazon part of Utopia.

* * *

They were all silent as they walked to the waterfall. Supergirl gave Cornelia a hand up the rocks as Diana and Shayera flew up to the top. When they looked around Laura was gone. 

"Where?" Asked Shayera.

"She has a short cut." Answered Cornelia as she dropped into the hole.

They followed her as before, and when they hit the mountain of hay they saw Laura climb out of some sort of pond, soaked to the bone.

"That's your short cut." Ask Kara trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I just have to swim under a rock wall." Said Laura as she rejoined the group.

"Why don't you do that instead of climbing everyday?" Wonder Women asked Cornelia.

"I can't hold my breath that long." She answered as they reached the doors.

Laura and Cornelia walked in and were immediately greeted by every goddess in the room. It took Diana, Shayera, and Kara a while to adjust to treating the goddesses like normal people. Which was how they wanted to be treated while in Utopia. Time seem to flew by for soon it was sundown and the three heroines had to go.

"Bye see you tomorrow." Said Cornelia as they left the young Amazon part of Utopia.

"Good luck." Said Supergirl referring to the tournament.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Next chapter has a little surprise, the sooner I get reviews the sooner I'll post it. 


	7. Friends

Aprilangel413: A little surprise in this chapter for ya. Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited

* * *

Supergirl flew over the wall of the arena and took her seat in the VIP section. She had left to speak with Cornelia after the first two fights. They missed the third and now it was Laura's turn. To Kara's left was Huntress and to her right was Zantanna. Everyone one knew about the young warrior, but only herself Diana and Shayera knew who she really was. 

The fight began. This time Laura's opponent didn't looked that much older then her. She had to be nineteen tops. Her hair was hidden in her helmet and she had dark blue eyes. With her she carried a shield and an army spear. She was obviously one of the newer soldiers trying to work her way up the military ladder.

Laura of course had her spear and small sack of pebbles. She also wore a completely different suit of armor as the previous day. They both stood in a ready stance prepared for anything the other would throw at them. Laura looked reluctant to attack at first but then she seemed to shake it off and she charged at the other Amazon.

All Laura's attacks were blocked by her opponent by her spear or shield. Then it was her turn to go on the defense. The other young Amazon charged, she swung her spear at Laura's feet. Laura jumped and then landed on the spear, forcing it to the ground. The other Amazon could pick up her spear with Laura on it so she just pulled her shield in front of her.

Laura whacked away at the shield. Making no progress what so ever. It was when the other Amazon made a break for her spear that Laura picked up her advantage. The Amazon wore her shield on her left arm and moved it to her side as she ran. Laura ran on her right side and stuck the stick part of her spear out in front of her opponent. This move knocked the wind out of the other Amazon and caused her to fall over on to her knees.

Laura swung her spear around hitting her opponents back forcing her onto all fours. Then she took the blade of her spear and put it by the other Amazons neck. Of course Laura was declared the winner.

* * *

Laura walked into the Amazon utopia and couldn't help but smile. The younger girls kept congratulating her for making it this far in the tournament. She had to admit, she liked the attention. 

Princess Diana, Shayera, and Kara would stop by later in the day. They said that if they kept disappearing after each round then the others would get suspicious. She didn't mind, this way she might actually get some alone time with out any goddess or heroine interruption. She chucked to her self, but there was always the other Amazons. They would make sure she never got to rest. Just then Cornelia walked up to her.

"You will never guess what I just heard." She said evidently thrilled.

"What, is something wrong?" She asked immediately thinking the worst.

"No everything's fine. But I was just talking to Danielle."

"And what did she say." Laura asked interestedly.

Danielle was one of their very few dependable sources for information from the palace. She worked as a servant in the Queens champers. When ever something was going on Danielle would be the first to know and tell.

"She said that General Phillipus advised that you skip a few rounds and be the final competitor." She said still very excited.

"What does that mean?" Laura asked.

"There are five of you left right?"

"Yeah." Laura answered slowly

"Well there are going to be two fights tomorrow and you won't be in them. Then there with be three of you left. And there will be another fight. You won't be in it. Then it will be you against who ever won those fights." Cornelia explained.

Laura nodded. "Got it."

"This is great, now you have two day to rest and get ready." Cornelia said then skipped away.

* * *

Diana turned when she heard a knock on the door. She turned to see Shayera standing in the doorway. 

"I heard that your mother is allowing Laura to rest for a couple days." She said.

"Yeah I heard that too." Diana replied.

Then Cornelia entered. Diana and Shayera both turned to her.

"Hi." She squeaked.

"What…how?" Diana started.

"It doesn't matter how I got here, it's why I'm here that's important." She said.

"And why is that?" Shayera asked.

"To make you two friends again." Cornelia said with a smile on her face.

"What?" the two women said simultaneously.

"Supergirl told me what good friends you used to be. And then there was some invasion of bird people…" Cornelia looked at Shayera as if a light bulb just went off in her head.

"Anyway, now you to aren't friends and I'm gonna fix it." Cornelia said proudly.

"It's more complicated then that." Shayera started.

"No it's not." Cornelia stated then turned to Diana. "You're mad at Shayera for siding with the Thana…Thana." She paused.

"Thanagarians." Shayera and Diana said at the same time.

"Thank you. You just won't forgive yourself for helping them in the first place." She finished looking at Shayera.

Both the heroines were silent. She had been right.

"How did you?" Shayera asked still in shock.

"You wouldn't believe how much simpler things are from a child's point of view." She smirked.

"Now Princess Diana stand here." Cornelia said taking Diana by her arms and leading her to a spot on the floor.

"And you Shayera, you come right here." She led Shayera so she stood directly in front of Diana.

"Ok, now that you both know what the other is feeling, hug and make up." She said happily.

They both stood still, not moving an inch.

"You know you both are too stubborn for your own good." Cornelia said looking at them both quite cross now.

"I really, really didn't want to bring this up but you're leaving me no other choice." She said not happy at all.

" You both betrayed the league to help your people. Diana you lied and broke the law when Felix Faust attacked us. Shayera you choose your people over the league. Just like you Diana." She said arms crossed over her chest.

"Now somebody better say something because I'm running out of things to say." Cornelia glared at the two of them.

"I'm going to leave for a minute so you can sort this out. When I come back I expect to see two friends hugging." She said as she stomped out of the room. "And I'm right out here." She added as she sat down out side the doorway.

Diana and Shayera looked from the door to each other.

"I guess she has a point." Diana stated.

"Our pasts are our weaknesses."

"I guess I could forgive you for choosing your people over the league." Diana admitted.

"And I guess I could do a bit more too be more sociable." Shayera said.

"I don't hear hugging." Cornelia's voice came from the hall.

"Don't push it." Shayera yelled back.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Ok Diana and Shayera on the road to recovery. This chapter was just to make them friends again. After all that's what The Balance was for. And thisfic takes the place of that episode thought it pales in comparison. 


	8. A Day Off

Aprilangel413: I'm going to be referring to some goddess in the upcoming chapters so I'll give you the descriptions up here in my little area.

Selene: A pale skinned goddess of the moon. Her long silvery hair is almost always down and she where'slong white robes, as do most other goddess. She alsosaid to wherea crescent moon on her forehead

Nyx:Personification of night, she is often seen in dark if not black robes or dresses. She where's her long midnight black hair down and never lets it hang in her face.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited.

* * *

Laura walked into the cave and was greeted by the goddess few goddes that were there. Not many goddessesscame earily in the morning, they either have work or men to get back to. But that also meant that she didn't have to cook much for breakfast. Most of the time it was just Nyx, Selene and herself, since they had just finished up with their duties and needed a small break. Selene smiled when Laura handed her a plate of fish, fruits and a slice ofbuttered bread.

"Thank you." Selene said before picking up her slice of bread.

"You're welcome." Laura smiled then handed an identical plate to Nyx.

"I don't know what we'd do with out you Laura." Nyx said before digging into her own breakfast.

"You've been alive for thousands of years before I was even born, I'm sure you'll be fine once I'm gone." Laura said as she grabbed a bit of fish from the fire.

"Gone, where are you going?" Asked Selene.

"I'm mortal Selene, I'm going to die eventually." She said then popped the piece of fish into her mouth, but immediately regretted it for it was still very hot.

"I keep forgetting that, you're like one of us." Selene said as she poked at her fish with her fork.

"So what'd on the agenda for today?" Nyx asked.

"I don't have to fight for two days so I guess I'm just going to watch my compotition and then train for the rest of the day." Laura said as she played with a pebble she had found.

"You need to relax and have some fun, won't Athena understand if you took a break today." Selene said smiling.

"Even if I got Athena let me rest today, there's still everybody else. And then the girls, and the League." Laura said looking at the ground.

"You know what, I'm going to get you the whole day off, no goddess intervention what so ever." Selene said standing up form her seat.

"But I like having you here and being an apprentice." Laura said.

"Selene's right, you take the day off from us and then we'll be back tomorrow." Nyx said as she too stood up.

"See you tomorrow." Selene said as they both disappeared.

* * *

Laura and Cornelia exited the arena after that day's fights. It was quite a different experience for Laura to be a spectator in stead of a competitor. She even got a good look at her possible adversaries. And Cornelia was thrilled to hear that her sister had the whole day free to spend with her. It wasn't that she didn't like the goddesses, she just liked her sister more. Outside the arena Shayera, Kara, and Princess Diana were waiting for them.

"Hello, how did you enjoy the fights today?" Cornelia asked.

"They were ok." Kara answered.

The group started their walk through the woods and to the outskirts of utopia.

"The goddesses aren't here today, so we can do what ever we want." Cornelia smiled as she spotted one of her friends.

"Excuse me." She said as she ran over to where her friend was sitting.

"Why aren't they here?" Diana asked Laura.

"They wanted to give me a day to rest, then tomorrow I'll be training with everyone." Laura said as she started to look around.

"What do you mean by training?" Shayera asked.

"I'm the apprentice of every Greek goddess there is, you can't become that without a bit of work." Laura smiled.

After an hour Diana and Kara left, but Shayera stayed around. She wandered through the small village and found Laura picking grapes off a vine.

"Hey Laura." She greeted.

"Hi Shayera, would you like a grape?" She asked picking one and holding it out to her.

"Sure." Shayera answered as Laura dropped the grape into her hand.

Shayera popped the grape into her mouth, chewed it a bit then swallowed.

"These are pretty good." She said as she picked one for herself.

"The best on the island, well known to us kids that is." She sighed. "It helps to have goddesses with green thumbs on your side." Laura smiled as she too popped a grape into her mouth.

Then Cornelia can running over to them.

"Hi, Oh you're eating the grapes. Just remember to leave some on the vine please." Cornelia said smiling. "And Shayera you should get back at the palace, it gets hard to see after the sun sets." She added then picked a grape.

Shayera and Laura just stared at her for a moment.

"Hey I haven't had one in a week." Cornelia said as she picked a few more and started walking back to the main part of the village.

"I'll walk you back if you want, I don't live far from the palace." Laura said as she started walking.

"You don't live here?" Shayera asked.

"No, we still live in our old house. This way I can get a jog in before training and chores." Laura said as she moved a branch out of the way.

"What exactly do you do anyway?" Shayera looked around and noticed that this part of the forest seemed familiar.

"Learn. I learn to fight, to read and write in different languages, the myths, and then I take care of the goddesses who are visiting. I listen to them and try to settle arguments. Some of them say that I take on too much, but I like to be busy."

Laura looked up to the sky, the sun was setting.

"The city is just past those trees, you can find your way from there, I live this way." Laura said first pointing in front of her then to her left.

"See you tomorrow." She said before heading off in her own direction.

Shayera took to the air and soon found her way to the palace. She walked to her room and thought about all the things that had happened since they arrived in Themiscrya.

* * *

Aprilangel413: One day down one to go. And by the way Laura was talking about multiple goddesses that have something to do with agriculture. REVIEW PLEASE. 


	9. Training Day

Aprilangl413: This is just another filler chapter, the next one will be the final fight. And then I'll have to take it from there. And I can't really find detailed descriptions of all the goddesses so I just give you what I can.

Peitho: A goddess of persuasion.

Philia: Goddess of friendship.

Athena: Does she really need and introduction? She was in This Little Piggy if you want a description

Artemis: Goddess of the hunt and one of the many moon goddess. Wears a short white toga so she can run while she hunts. She has brown hair that she wears up in a bun. And she always had her silver bow and arrows with her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited.

* * *

The fights went quickly the next morning. As soon as they were over Laura had left and begun her duties. Kara decided not to go to utopia and hung out with other leaguers for the rest of the day. Diana and Shayera went with Cornelia to the goddess utopia. Half way there Cornelia started up a conversation.

"I'm sorry for pushing you two to be friends again. I had been talking to Peitho and Philia and they just sort of convinced me that it was a good idea." Cornelia said weakly.

Shayera looked to Diana with a bit of confusion.

"The goddesses of persuasion and friendship." She answered and Shayera nodded.

"It's ok, you were just trying to help, and it worked." Diana reassured the young girl.

Cornelia turned around and looked at them.

"That's great, I bet that will help you save the world too." Cornelia smiled then turned back around and continued walking.

* * *

Laura stood in a cleared area dressed in normal clothing, she watched as Athena showed her some special techniques. Laura nodded and then Athena came charging at her. Laura grabbed Athena's fist and brought her arm behind her back. Then she let go and Athena turned to face her.

"A little late on the grab but very good." The goddess commented.

"Should I try again?" Laura asked getting back into her stance.

"No, my time with you is up, Artemis is waiting for you."

"Thank you." Laura said picking up some of her stuff and walked out of the clearing.

Then she turned around and looked at Athena.

"Are you coming to watch me fight tomorrow?" She asked.

Athena nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the all world."

Laura dropped all her things and ran up to the goddess. She wrapped her arms around her tightly and then let go.

"Thank you, this means so much to me." Laura smiled.

"No problem, no get going, you know how Artemis will make you run if you're late." Athena said the disappeared.

Laura smiled again, picked up her things and headed to where she and Artemis usually practiced.

* * *

Cornelia had left Diana and Shayera in the goddesses' area, to go do some work. They were talking to some of the goddesses when Laura came running through the doors. She ran over to one of the couches and just collapsed on it. Then Artemis came through the open doors, looking equally worn out as Laura.

"What's going on?" Diana asked.

"Did I win?" Laura asked, sounding a dazed.

"Win what?" Shayera asked.

Artemis walked over to the couch and looked at the tired girl.

"We had a race, and you did win." Artemis smiled.

Of course hadn'tshe been trying to win,shejust stayed on Laura's tail to keep her on her toes so to speak. If she reallyhad been trying to win the she would have, but she allowed Laura to win because she deserved it. Tomorrow Laura would be fighting the best Amazon on the island. (Not counting Diana and Laura herself) And not her or any of the other goddesses would be able to help her.

* * *

Aprilangel413: I know a bit of the boring side, but up next the big fight. 


	10. The Final Match

Aprilangel413: Yippy the big fight. Here are the goddessesyou need to know.

Hera: Queen of the gods, wife of Zeus, mother of Ares and Hephaestus. Where's a light blue dress with a purple robe over it and a gold tiara. She has brown wavy hair that is pulled back out of her face that ends around her shoulders. She also carries around a staff and is often covering in gold jewelry

Demeter: The Goddess of the Harvest, Fields, and Mother of Persephone. Where's a light green dress with a golden shawl. Her brown hair just a little past shoulder length hair is held back by a golden headband. Where's a bit of gold jewelry but not much.

Aphrodite: The Goddess of Love and Beauty. She has long blonde hair that ends just above her butt and where's a long while flowing dress. A golden robe acts as a belt around her waist.

Iaso: A Goddess of Healing. She has long black hair and short bangs right above her eyes. She wears a white dress and robe and a bit of jewelry. Just a gold necklace and bracelet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited

* * *

Laura walked into the goddesses' quarters and looked around. Everyone was there just waiting for her. They all started talking to her at once as she walked towards the middle of the room. She stopped when she saw the Olympian goddesses standing there smiling at her.

"What's going on?" Laura asked looking at everyone.

Hera stepped forward and presented Laura with a large wooden box.

"We wanted to give you this before the fight." She said as Laura opened the box.

"Oh my goddess." Laura clutched her chest.

In side the box was a complete suit of armor. Chest and back plates, and arm and leg guards, all meant for her. The armor was silver with gold swirling designs on her arms, legs and torso.

"Wow I don't know what to say." She looked up at the goddesses

"Do you like it?" Hera asked.

"Of course, it's amazing. But how?" She looked back to the armor.

"We're goddesses, gold is like candy to us." Aphrodite said.

"We all gave up a little bit of our savings, got your measurements from Cornelia, and then we sent the order into the your blacksmith." Athena smiled.

"We had to say that it was for a high officer." Demeter said snickering a little.

"Thank you. This is truly unbelievable." Laura said still memorized by the armor.

"Well go try it on, we'll see you at the arena." Hera said the one by one the goddesses disappeared.

Laura closed the box and carried it out to her entrance. This wouldn't be easy. She gently let go of the box and let it fall into the water. Then she jumped in and floated back to the top. She looked around then took a deep breath and dove down. She spotted the box on the bottom and grabbed a hold of it. Then she heaved it under the rock wall and followed suit. She again grabbed a hold of it and swam for the top in desperate need for air.

Her head popped up in the lake that the waterfall let out into. She walked to the shore carrying the box with her.Laura walked back to her home and then opened the box again to check the armor. Luckily it was unharmed and she transferred it from its decorated box to her usual bag. She tied the rope of the bag and started to the arena.

* * *

Diana took her seat next to her mother in the VIP section. Shayera sat next to her and flashed her a friendly smile. Then Diana turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Cornelia.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked the young girl.

"More like how did you get here?" Shayera looked at Cornelia curiously.

"Same way I got into the palace. And I wanted to invite you to the VPP section." She smiled.

"The what?" Diana asked.

"The Very PowerfulPersons section. It's like a party down there I just wanted to know if you wanted to come." She looked to Diana and then Shayera.

"Kara's already down there, and they're the best seats in the arena." She smiled.

Shayera sighed.

"Ok let's go." She got up and looked to Diana.

"You coming?"

"Oh I just remembered, my sister wanted to talk to you before the fight." Cornelia said to Diana.

"What about?" Diana asked standing up.

"What am I, a mind reader? How should I know?" She took a hold of Shayera's hand and started walking to the stairs.

Diana followed until they reached the hallway that led to the changing rooms.

"She's down there to the left." Cornelia said then continued on her way with Shayera.

Diana smiled at the sight and then went down the hall. She found Laura sitting on a bench with a bag in her hands.

"Hi." Diana greeted.

"Hi, could you help me with my armor?" She asked as she started to untie the knot holding the bag closed.

"You don't know how to attach armor?" Diana asked on the verge of laughter.

"I'm used to string, not latches and hooks." She said as she took out one of the leg guards.

"Whoa, that's amazing. Where did you find it? "She looked to Laura.

The goddesses got it for me, a whole suit of armor made just for me." Laura sort of zoned out for a moment before she spoke again.

"Anyway could you help me?" She asked turning to look at Diana.

"Sure." Diana smiled and picked up the leg guard.

* * *

Diana new she had found the right section when she saw that it was full of young girls. She spotted a set of white wings and started going down the steps towards them.

"Hey Diana." Kara shouted as she spotted her.

Diana waved back and sat down next to her.

"What took you so long?" Shayera asked.

"Laura needed help with something." She smiled as she began to look around.

She spottedCornelia sitting between a girl with long blond hair pulled up into a ponytail and a girl with brown hair pulled up into a bun.

"Hi Princess." Cornelia waved.

Diana waved back and looked at the three of them strangely. They started to giggle and Diana became puzzled.

"I believe you already know Athena and Artemis." Laura said pointing to the girls that surrounded her.

They both waved and Diana looked shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked.

"We came to see how well we've trained her." Athena said.

"Yeah this whole section is just for us." Artemis said leaning back a bit.

Diana was about to ask what she meant byus when the crowd erupted in cheers. She turned around and saw that Laura and her opponent had entered the arena.

"Whoa it that my sister?" Diana heard Cornelia exclaim, "You guys did a great job on the armor."

"She does look amazing, almost like a…" Shayera paused

"A goddess." Answered a girl (Hera) sitting next to Kara.

"Yeah." Shayera looked at the girl strangely

"That was the point." Hera said then sat back in her seat.

Diana just smirked and looked at the to fighters. Laura against General Phillipus, the one who had taught her how to fight and use her powers. This would be a very good fight indeed.

* * *

Laura entered the arena and looked at the crowd. She saw her sister and the goddesses in the forms of young girls. Then she saw Kara, Shayera, and Diana sitting in the first row. She smiled and walked to the center, and then the queen began her speech.

"Everyone in this tournament has fought long and hard, and I congratulate these two for making it this far. So now for the moment we've all be waiting for. Shake hands then let the battle commence." Hippolyta said then sat back down in her throne.

Laura looked to General Phillipus and stuck her hand out. The General took her hand and smiled.

"Good luck kid." She said.

"I'm not a kid." Laura said as they broke hands and got into their fighting stances.

General Phillipus pulled out her sword and slid her shield on to her arm. Laura put her spear in her right hand and rest her left hand on the pouch of rocks. Phillipus charged and Laura moved both hands to the spear.It took the blow and Laura slid back a little. Laura pushed against the spear throwing the General back a foot or two. Now it was Laura's turn, she ran at Phillipus and brought the spear down on her right shoulder. But she wasn't a general for nothing, she caught the attack and wrenched the spear from Laura's grasp and tossed it to the side.

Laura quickly unlatched the bag of rocks from her armor and started to swing them around. Gaining momentum she charged at Phillipus and brought her right hand with the rocks only inches behind her down at the generals head. You could imagine her shock when she saw the bag of rocks hadhit the shield then burst. Laura looked around desperately, she had to find her spear. But General Phillipus had uncovered herself by now and was beginning her next attack. She stood up and started swinging away at Laura.

The young girl did her best to defend herself, allowing the blade to hit her arm guards instead of her chest. But this plan was slowly dieing. Laura had to find her spear and fight back, and then she a thought came to her. It didn't have to necessarily be in that order. She began to smile and her eyes to sparkle. General Phillipus began to get nervous, she had spoken to the other competitors about the young Amazon and they all said that right before she started to beat them a spark had came to her eyes. Laura then just started to throw punches, it didn't matter where they landed as long as they landed on the General it was good.

The General had to get the young girl away from her, some how get the spark out of her eyes. She held her shield up and brought her sword down hard to the young girls leg. Laura screamed as she leg gave out under her. She was on the ground and her leg felt like a thousand horses had run over it. The she felt something behind her. It felt like a stick but it was much too smooth, she hopedit was her spear as she spotted General Phillipus running towards her. General Phillipus saw that Laura had found her weapon and knew she had to do something. So she charged at her with her sword held high ready to pin her to the ground.

Now it was the General's turn to be shocked as Laura clapped her hands together and caught the sword. The young girl sighed in relief and then used her right leg, the one that didn't hurt, to flip the General over her. Laura heard a thud and assuming it was the General began to finger her spear. When she had both hands on her spear she brought both her legs up and did a back flip, landing on onefoot and sticking out her arms for balance. She turned and limped back as the General stood. She had landed roughly on her back and got the wind knocked out of her. She turned and the two began to circle each other.

Then they charged each other, Laura going slower because she was limping. Then they made contact, Laura's spear was the only thing stopping General Phillipus's sword from going into her chest. Laura's hands and arms hurt and her leg had actually gone numb. Both her and the General had numerous dents and scratches in their armor. And finally all the wear and tear put on Laura's spear took its toll. The spear snapped in half and the sword hit Laura square in the chest. She fell back with the broken spear still in her hands. She could hear the crowd gasp when she didn't immediately get up, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the goddesses, Shayera, Kara, Diana, and her sister.

They had all stood up trying to see if she was ok. Slowly she sat up and discovered that the armor was squeezing her so tightly she couldn't breathe. She took in as much air as she could and stood up. She could hold her breath for a long time under water, so why not here. She thought as she ran full speed at General Phillipus. She ignored all the pain she was feeling and jumped into the air. She kicked away the general's sword and shield and then landed on her good foot. Then she started to hit the general with the halves of her spear. Aiming roughly around the area she knew the latches would be.

Phillipus once again saw the spark in her eye, but now it was multiplied a thousand fold perhaps. As the young girl hit her she subconsciously started backing up. Before long she found herself backed up into a wall. Laura kept hitting away but then all of a sudden stopped. She had the General pinned up against the wall, the halves of her spear we crossed across the General's neck. Trapping her. Slowly Laura started to raise the General until she was a foot in the air. Phillipus put her hands on to the broken spear and tried to loosen the pieces but it was to no avail. Then Hippolyta stood from her seat and looked down at the two.

"That is enough, the young warrior is the winner." She shouted.

Laura dropped General Phillipus and then offered her a hand.

"I told you I wasn't a kid. "She said panting.

Phillipus took her hand and stood up.

"I guess I didn't need to wish you luck then." She said and took a look at the young girl.

"No hard feelings then?" Laura asked as she stuck her hand out again.

"None at all." Phillipus said taking her hand, and then the crowd erupted in cheers.

The General and Laura parted and started to the exits that would lead them to their changing rooms. Laura had just entered the shadow of the tunnel when she collapsed. She heard people calling out her name and many footsteps, she could barely make out the shapes of people and faces in the shadows. She reached out to touch one of the faces but then unconsciousness claimed her.

* * *

Laura opened her eyes to face Iaso. She was back at the goddess's hid away laying on one of the couches. (Yes they had couches, just very old fashioned ones) Her armor had been taken off and now lay in a pile in the corner. Laura tried to sit up but Diana pushed her down.

"Lay back, you're hurt pretty bad." Diana said.

Then Laura noticed that Kara, Shayera, and Cornelia were in the room too.

"And I will be gad to heal you if you could stay still." Iaso said.

"So what's the damage?" Laura asked.

"Your left leg is shattered, you fractured a rib, the bones in your forearms are bruised, your fingers are cracked and broken and from the lack of oxygen to your brain you passed out." Iaso said arms crossed over her chest.

"What does that mean." Laura looked at Iaso questioningly

"Sorry, I tried medical school for a while, it must not have worn off yet. And it means that you are lucky to be alive." Iaso said uncrossing her arms and looking down at Laura with worried eyes.

"But I feel fine." Laura sat up.

"Itook away the pain for the moment, now lay back down and I'll heal you." Iaso said relaxing a bit.

"Thank you." Laura saidlaying back down on the couch.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Wow that was a pretty good fight. I surprised myself there. Anyways if you could review that would mean a lot so…thanks. 


	11. Long Goodbyes Suck

Aprilangel413: Ok last chapter was the big action one so there won't be must action in this one. And for the thing about Laura's armor being too tight it was because the General's sword dented it so her chest couldn't move there for making it impossible to breathe.

Persephone: Daughter of Demeter, kidnapped and forced to be queen of the underworld by Hades. She has long wavy strawberry blond hair that she doesn't bother to pull back. Half the year, when she's with her mother she wears white tunic or more of a long dress. She'd often have flowers in her hair or tucked behind her ear. But the other half of the year, when she's with Hades she wears a dark gray/steel colored dress with a black shawl. She's with her mother for the moment.

Gaia: Mother Earth. If you want to know more you can find her in any mythology book.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited.

* * *

Diana and Shayera were coming up on the doors to the Goddess's hide away when they noticed something was off. All the goddesses or at least the ones that were there were gathered outside the doors. Some had their ears press up against the doors while others took a seat while they waited. Diana spotted Persephone with her ear pressed up against the door and approached her. 

"Persephone, what's going on?" Diana asked.

"Laura and Cornelia are arguing." Persephone answered.

"So what's the big deal?" Shayera asked.

"The big deal is that they don't argue. There's a better chance of Apollo and I shooting each other then them fighting." Artemis said standing up from a rock she had been sitting on.

"Oh." Shayera said then turned back to Diana.

"But why are you all out here? "Diana asked.

"Because there's more sparks when they fight then when Hera and Zeus do." Demeter said.

Diana mentally cringed.

"What are they saying?" Shayera asked.

"Don't know, they sort of drown each other out when they yell." Persephone said.

* * *

"Come on you deserve it." Cornelia yelled at her sister from across the room. 

Whenever they fight it was better that they werefar apart from each other, other wise the target would be very tempting.

"Maybe, maybe I do. But a lot of people deserve things and don't get them." Laura retorted.

"But you can have it, just imagine what good you could do." Cornelia said.

She could see Laura stop and take a deep breath, Cornelia had her now.

"Even so, you need me. The girls need me, the goddesses too." Laura said stepping closer.

"They all know me, I can take over. And I'm sure the goddesses can help if get in over my head." Cornelia took a step closer to that imaginary barrier in the middle of the room.

"If? You mean when, don't you?" Laura crossed her arms over her chest.

"Laura look at me." Cornelia asked.

Laura slowly turned to look at her little sister.

"You were younger thenme when you started the utopia out there, and my age when you saved Artemis. If I'velearned anything from you it's how to take care of myself. So if it's me your worried about then you don't have to worry." Cornelia said.

Laura sighed and then smiled.

"I'm your older sister, it's my job to worry about you."

"Along with hosting practically all the goddesses on the planet everyday. Face it, you need a new job." Cornelia smiled.

Laura laughed and then crossed that imagery divider in the middle of the room.

"I'll ask, but don't get your hopes up." Laura said.

Cornelia nodded and then opened up the doors. The goddess flooded in and took their usual seats. No one bothered to ask what the fight was about because it was over with and the sistersseemed to have come to some sort of agreement. Laura spotted Diana and Shayera and gulped before approaching them.

"Hi, when did you two get here?" Laura asked.

"Only a minute ago." Diana answered.

"Oh, could I ask you two something?" Laura asked.

"You just did." Shayera said as Cornelia arrived on the scene.

"Um… Cornelia thinks it would be a good idea if I left Themyscira, and went back with you and the others." Laura said quickly.

Shayera and Diana looked shocked.

"Can she?" Cornelia asked.

"This is a big step are you sure you want to leave?" Diana asked.

"Were you?"Cornelia smirked.

"We're leaving this afternoon, you're welcome to come." Shayera said.

"Thanks." Laura smiled and then walked into the crowd of goddesses.

* * *

Laura had gone to the Amazon utopia to say goodbye and was now on her way backto the waterfall. Then Artemis appeared a few feet in front of her. 

"Hi Artemis what's going on?" Laura asked.

"Your final test, with me anyway." Artemis said as she took an arrow out of her quiver and brought it to the bow.

"What do I have to do?" Laura asked backing away a bit.

"Well first you have to pick up that stuff behind you." Artemis said taking aim at a near by tree.

Laura turned around and saw a bow and full quiverleaning against the tree behind her. She picked them up and put the quiver on.

"What now?" Laura asked looking back to Artemis.

"Target practice." Artemis smiled as a two targets appeared a few yards away from them on the path.

Laura turned and sighed, she had done this a million times.

"Get ten arrows in the center circle and then we'll move onto part two of your test." Artemis said.

"What's the catch?" Laura asked as she reached back over her shoulder to take out an arrow.

"You've only got ten arrows, one mistake and your done." Artemis said as she let go of the arrow and watched it hit the center of one of the targets then it and the target disappear.

Laura had a look of pure disbelief on her face. Ten arrows into that one small circle and not one to spare, there wasn't any room for error here.

"Give up?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis, out of all the years you've known me, have I ever given up on anything?" Laura laughed.

"No, and that's why you are going to pass this test with flying colors." Artemis smiled and Laura couldn't help but allow a small smirk to show.

"Thanks." Laura said.

"No problem. Now would you shoot already?" Artemis asked.

Laura nodded and brought the bow and arrow together. Then she lifted them up to eye level and pulled back on the arrow. She closed her left eye and took aim.

"Three, two, one." Laura whispered then released the arrow.

She heard a sound that resembled a sharp blade going through the air and then hitting a thick tree branch. Laura looked to the target and saw her arrow sticking out from the center circle. She sighed in relief and then pulled out another arrow.

"Three, two, one." The arrow struck just above the other one, still in the circle.

Laura repeated this eight more times then sherealized that she had run out of arrows. She seemed stunned at first but then counted the ones on the target. Artemis came up behind her and patted her on the back.

"Nice work, now all you have to do is pass part two of my test." Artemis said.

"I'm ready." Laura said.

"Well chill out for a minute, I can't give it to you here. Not enough room." Artemis said as she started walking away.

They walked for what Laura felt was forever. But she was still wound up about passing the first test so she was a little impatient. Finally Artemis stopped and Laura immediately knew what was going on. When she had first started training with the Artemis she had anaverage runner, but in order to keep up with Artemisshe needed to be the best. So Athena came up with a plan, Artemis would shoot at her and Laura either had to out run the arrows or dodge the ones in front of her. Not surprisingly it worked, so they left it at that and Laura hadn't done it in years.

"You remember." Artemis said smiling.

"Of course, this is what we'd do every morning." Laura said.

"Good, but this is going to be a bit different." Artemis said.

Laura was about to ask how when Artemis pointed to the old trail.

"Go." She said.

Laura nodded and was off. Truly it wasn't a trail, it was covered in tall grass that was up to her knees and tree roots popped up everywhere. The only reason it could be considered a trail was because there weren't any bushespopping up anywhere. Then Laura heard the familiar sound of flying arrows and glanced back. Silver arrows came from the shadowson her right. They started to get closer and Laura sped up. They seemed to stop but Laura didn't. Then she heard the sound again but this time in front of her. A silver arrow hit a tree a few feet in front of her at waist level. Laura jumped, tumbled and stood back up as the next barrage of arrows came. They all hit the trees before her so she either jumped over them like hurtles or ducked as though they were just some low tree branches. Then the arrows stopped again, and again Laura didn't. She wouldn't stop running until Artemis told her to.

Artemis continued to run along a near by path and watch Laura. She reached back for an arrow and brought it to her bow. She prayed to Zeus, and all her other family members that this worked. She let go and watched as the arrow flew forward. Laura saw a silver streak out of the corner of her eye and saw that it wasn't going to hit it's target before she got there. In otherwords it was going tohit her. Laura reached out and grabbed at the air. She was surprised when she felt the arrow slide into her hand. Laura stopped running and looked at her hand. The arrow hadn't gone through her hand, she had caught it! Artemis appeared in front of her and smiled.

"You passed." She said.

Laura was still shocked about catching the arrow so it took her a few seconds to process what Artemis said. When it finally hit she jumped up and hugged Artemis.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Laura said quickly.

"I am honored to of had you as a student, and a friend." Artemis said.

"We can still be friends even though I'm not your student anymore right?" Laura asked nervously.

"Of course, but I'm a afraid I must bid you farewell. I have work and junk to do. Good luck with your new life, and remember that if you ever need me, justcall." Artemis said then disappeared.

* * *

Saying goodbye to the goddesses wasn't as hard as Laura originally thought it would be. She knew this wasn't the last she had seen of them, and that they would always be watching over her. But it still wasn't easy. They didn't cry like some of the younger Amazons did, they just tried to mask the sadness thatthey felt. Laura knew that this was causing some sort of disaster somewhere so she tried to cheer them up. Laura was looking around for Athena when she spotted Hera in what Cornelia had nicknamed the "She's madstay away" chair. Hera usually sulked there when Zeus cheated on her or if she argued with one of the other goddesses. Normally Laura would have steered clear of her for another hour or so but there just wasn't any time. So Laura picked up a chair and plopped herself down next to Hera. 

"Hi Hera."

"Hello Laura."

"I'm leaving in a little while and I just wanted to say goodbye." Laura said trying to find some sort of reaction on Hera's face.

"I know, and that is why I'm here. I know you have a great life waiting for you out there." Hera said turning to look at Laura.

"I do? What's going to happen?" Laura asked.

Hera started to laugh and placed a hand on Laura shoulder.

"The knowledge of ones future is too much for anyone to handle, even you." Hera smiled.

Laura nodded.

"Alright, you got me there."

"Before you leave, I want to give you this." Hera said as she pulled out a thin gold band.

Hera handed it to Laura and smiled.

"There's something writtenon here." Laura observed.

"Read it." Hera said.

"The Eternal Goddess Society, we stand as one now and forever." Laura recited then looked up at Hera.

"Thank you." She said as she slid it up her right arm onto her bicep.

"Consider it a parting gift. It's going to be…different around here with out you." Hera said looking away.

"Well things must change in order tocontinue workingright?" Laura asked.

"Yes they do." Hera said.

There was a moment of silence. Then Hera muttered something under her breath.

"What?" Laura asked.

"I said that I am going to miss you." Hera said.

"I'll miss you too Hera. You know ever since my mom…passed to the other side that you have been like a mother to me." Laura said softly.

"Really?" Hera asked.

"Yes, the others have beengreat friends but you're the only one that really remembered that I was just a kid." Laura said looking away from Hera.

"You still are." Hera said

Laura gave her a playful glare and then stood up.

"Seeya around." She said then walked away.

* * *

It was a couple minutes before noon, and Laura was on her way to the shore to leave. She hadn't been able to find Athena and figured that if she wanted to say goodbye then she would make herself known. Laura carried with her a bag that Cornelia had stuffed everything she owned into.Laura was pondering how they were planning to leave the island when Athena appeared in front of her. 

"Athena." Laura said a little surprised.

"Who else? Before you go I want to give these to you." Athena said as a largesac appeared in front of them.

Laura pulled off the string and reached into the bag.

"This is from Artemis too." Athena said.

Laura grabbed onto something and gasped. She pulled out a sword identical to Athena's.

"Wow." Laura said gaping at the weapon.

"Blessed it myself. And there's more." The blond goddess said pleased at Laura's reaction.

Laura reached into the bag again and pulled out a long wooden bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Oh my…" Laura stared at the bow and quiver.

"The bow is carved from Gaia's favorite tree so it will never break and Artemis blessed the quiver so you shouldn'trun out of arrows." Athena smiled.

Laura still in shock jumped up and hugged Athena.

"Thank you." She said.

"No. Thank you. It is very rare that someone as talented as you comes along. I am just happy you're on our side." Athena said as Laura strapped the quiver onto her back, pulled the bow over her chest and slid the sword into her rope belt.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Laura said.

"No. Never goodbye, more like a see you later." Athena said and Laura smirked.

They hugged once more before Laura continued on her way to the beach.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Aww how sweet. Next chapter we find out the only thing that can bring Laura to her knees. 


	12. Phobia

Aprilangel413: Ok here's the chapter you've been waiting for, Laura's fear. And of course when she meet's her first man.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited

* * *

Laura hopped over a fallen log and continued on her way. As she went she left her hand on the hilt of her sword and the other on her bow. It just felt so…right to have them there. Her pace quickened as she remembered what her friend Yana had said about the ships the princess used to get to and from the island. Yana was an apprentice of a fisher, so she spent many hours at the beach. She had seen the Princess and Shayera arrive when Aresia went rogue. Yana had said that their ship was like giant silver bird. Laura really hoped that Yana had been mistaken. Before she realized it Laura found herself at the beach. Laura stared in awe at the ships. The only thing that Yana had gotten right is that the ships were silver, they looked absolutely nothing like birds. Then someone bumped into Laura and she turned around. 

"Sorry." Said a woman Laura didn't recognize.

"It's fine." Laura said looking the woman over.

She wore a black sort of see through tight pants (black stockings), a white shirt with what Athena called "buttons" and a cloth tied into a strange looking knot around her neck. Over it she wore a black shall that had sleeves that came to her wrists, and a strange looking tall hat on her head. Then Laura remembered seeing her up in the stands, only a few seats down from where Kara was supposed to be sitting.

"Aren't you the winner of the tournament?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I came to speak tothe Princess about something." Laura said

"Oh, I'm sure she's around here somewhere, I can help you find her. Wouldn't be the first time." The woman mumbled the last part.

"My name is Laura's, I'm afraid I didn't catch yours." Laura said.

"Zatanna." The woman said.

Laura was silent for a moment.

"So what do you do?" She asked.

"Huh…oh yeah the league. I'm a magician." Zatanna answered.

"That must be fun." Laura said putting on a smile.

They were silent until a very familiar voice rang through the air.

"Hey Laura." Yelled Kara.

Laura turned to greet her friend as she landed, wearing a very different outfit from what Laura was used to seeing her in.

"Hi Kara." Laura said feeling more comfortable now that one of her friends was here.

"Did you come to say good bye?" Kara asked.

"No actually, I'm coming with you." Laura said.

Supergirl's eyes went wide and she hugged Laura.

"This is great, I'll show all around the world once we get out of here. All the best places to shop, the best restaurants, and where to find the cutest boys." Kara smiled.

Laura shuddered at the last part.

"Why don't we just take this one step at a time ok?" Laura asked.

"Sure." Kara said calming down a bit.

"Good, have you seen Diana, or Shayera? I need to tell them." Laura said.

"Yeah, Diana's in the Javelin way down there, the last one. Shayera is down there too, I think." Kara said pointing to another spot on the beach.

"Thanks." Laura said then started running towards the last ship.

As she ran Laura grabbed onto the handle of her sword so it wouldn't bounce against her leg. Soon enough she could make out Princess Diana coming down a ramp from the ship. She waved and Laura waved back.

"You're coming?" Diana asked hopefully once Laura was close enough.

Laura nodded and Diana smiled.

* * *

"Buckle up." Kara said from the front seat as she put her hands on the steering wheel. 

Diana took the seat next to her and Shayera in front of Laura. They all quickly clasped the two pieces of the straps together as Kara started up the motor. It was just the four of them in that particular Javelin, Diana didn't want Laura to be bombarded with questions by other heroines so the empty space was taken up with luggage.

"Keep it even." Diana reminded as the jet started to hover over the ground.

"I know." Kara said as she pulleda leaver and push a few buttons.

Shayera looked back at Laura and was surprised to see that her eyes were fastened shut and she held onto the armrests for dear life.

"You ok?" Shayera asked.

Laura took a deep breath and then opened one eye.

"Yeah I'm fine." She fibed.

"If your going tolie then you could at least try to sound convincing." Shayera said expecting to make Laura laugh.

But when Laura didn't laugh Shayera got up and moved to the seat next to the young girl.

"Do you have Vertigo or something?" Shayera asked.

Laura nodded quickly.

"I'm afraid of heights." Laura said her eyes still shut.

"But didn't you save Artemis by climbing down a cliff?" Shayera asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I was preoccupied when I did that, now it's just us in a big metal box going up." Laura said a bit shaky.

"Well this box is the most high-tech thing that can fly, we'll be fine." Shayera said leaning back into her chair.

"If people were meant to spend their days in the sky then we be born with…" Laura stopped and opened one eye to look at Shayera.

"Never mind." Laura said, Shayera trying to hold back a small laugh.

After a few more minutes of deep breaths Kara announced that they were there. Laura sighed in relief and got out of her seat. The hatch door opened and Wonder Woman started down the ramp followed by Shayera and Kara. Laura picked her bag out of the pile and quickly caught up to Kara.

"Whoa." Laura breathed.

Everything was metal, and it was huge. The other heroines were getting off the jets and walking out different doors.People in purple outfits were coming in and walking towards the jets. Laura walked behind Kara staring at everything but stopped when a blue and red outfit caught her eye. He was very tall and had black hair. He looked down at Kara with light blue eyes almost matching hers.

"I knew you were going to bring back a souvenir but…" He trailed off looking at Laura.

When Laura realized that he was talking about her she stepped up to him.

"I won the tournament, Diana said I could come." She said sticking out her hand.

"My name's Laura." She added.

"It's nice to meet you Laura, I'm Superman the head of the League." He said in a shockingly deep voice.

"It's an honor." She said.

Superman nodded and then walked away.

"He's my cousin." Kara said proudly.

"Do all of them look like that?" Laura asked still a bit stunned.

"No…but we do have some serious hotties up here." Kara smirked.

Laura looked at Kara a bit confused.

"I'll explain later." Kara said as she began to give Laura the grand tour.

* * *

Laura flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes. The door slid open, yet another thing she'd have to get used to, and Diana walked in. 

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hi." Laura said tiredly.

"What do you think?" Diana asked.

Laura sat up and looked at Diana.

"This place…it's so…big." Laura said.

Diana smiled.

"Yeah it is. But you'll get used to it. Anything else?" Diana asked.

"Men. I don't hate them like everyone else back home does, Aphrodite made sure of that. But they're…different." Laura said.

"They are different, but that's what makes them men." Diana said.

"But I'll get used to them right?" Laura asked.

"There's no really getting used to men, you either accept them with all their faults or you don't. Just don't be too hard on them." Diana advised.

"I won't." Laura yawned.

"Why don't you take a nap, and then you can join us for a celebration dinner." Diana said.

"Sure." Laura said as her head hit the pillow.

Diana got up and left the girl to dream.

* * *

Aprilangel413: She's afraid of heights. That's the secret. 


	13. Double Date

Aprilangel413: The next couple chapters are going to be about what Laura was doing during those specific episodes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League

* * *

Laura was wandering through the tower looking for something to do. Supergirl was off duty on earth and Diana was always on duty, nowhere to be found. She spotted Black Canary at the end of the hallway speaking to Green Arrow. Laura waited for Green Arrow to walk away before she approached Black Canary. 

"Hi." Laura greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, hey." Black Canary said coolly.

"What's wrong, you look tired." Laura commented.

"I had a bad night." Canary said as they began to walk back to the locker rooms.

"If you wan to talk about it people say that I'm a good listener." Laura offered.

"No, I'm good. You might want to talk to Huntress before she leaves though." Canary said.

"Why?" Laura asked.

Canary sighed.

"It'll be better if she tells you." She said then entered the locker room.

Laura was worried now. She walked/ran towards the meeting room where all troubles were handled. In the few short days that Laura had been there she had made quite a number of friends. Basically all the females in the League, she could barely bring herself to speak around the men. She figured that if she observed how the other women acted around the men then she could act like they did and not say something that would cause trouble. Laura spoke when spoken too by the men and that was about all she said to them. She was halfway there when she passed The Question. Even though she couldn't see his eyes she was pretty sure that he was watching her. So far he was the only one who made her feel uncomfortable. With all his conspiracy hunting and for the lack of better words, question asking he made her nervous. If while talking to him she let something slip about the goddesses then she was done. Laura reached the doors to the meeting room just as Huntress was exiting.

"What's going on?" Laura asked giving Huntress a quick once-over.

"I'm leaving." She stated in a monotone then started walking.

"I knew that. Your shift ended a few minutes ago." Laura said trying to get the sad look off of Huntress's face.

"For good." Huntress added.

"What?" Laura asked.

"I was kicked out." Huntress said.

"But why?" Laura asked in disbelief.

"I tried to kill someone." Huntress said still speaking in a monotone.

At that moment the image of some cartoons that Laura had seen Flash watching came to mind. The character's jaw came off and dropped to the floor. That just about summed up how Laura felt.

"Don't be so surprised kid, I was never one for rules." Huntress said finally putting some emotion into her words.

"Who was it?" Laura asked not bothering to correct her that she wasn't a kid.

"My parents' killer." Huntress said.

Laura flinched slightly.

"They can't blame you for that, can they. If I had the chance I would send my mother's killer to Hades. But they're sort of friends so that wouldn't work." Laura said.

Huntress stopped and turned to Laura.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked.

"Sure." Laura nodded.

"Don't bother getting revenge, it gets you nowhere but into trouble." Huntress said.

"Promise." Laura said.

Someone cleared their throat and the two women turned to see Question. Laura, beginning to feel nervous took a few steps back.

"I'll talk to you before you go bye." She said quickly and then walked rather quickly away.

* * *

Huntress stepped onto the teleportation pad holding two suitcases. She wasn't getting much of a farewell party, but she wasn't expecting one. Way in the corner she could see Question leaning against the wall pretending not to watch as she left the tower for the last time. Then out of the doorway closest to Question Laura came out running towards the teleportation pad. Huntress dropped her bags and stepped down off the pad. Laura ran up the stairs and then brought out from behind her a thin box covered with silver wrapping and a curly silver ribbon. 

"Here." Laura said holding it out to her.

Huntress slowly reached out and took the box from Laura.

"What's this for?" Huntress asked.

"For the advice, I'll take it to heart." Laura smiled.

Huntress pulled Laura in for a quick hug and then walked back up to the teleportation pad.

"Things are about to get very boring around here." She said before she disappeared in a glow of blue and white lights.

Laura turned around and headed back to her room feeling eyes on her until she turned down the girls hallway. Question watched her as she left. She never ceased to puzzle him, actually that was what most women did to him. But he could tell that Laura had a secret. How could a mere child win a tournament against the worlds fiercest women? And the way she would chat it up with all the other women but suddenly become very quiet whenever a man entered the room. Especially when that man was him. Normally he would have loved to figure her out but he was already in over his head with his Cadmus project research.

* * *

Helena sat down on her bed, holding the box that Laura had given her. She pulled on one of the ribbon ends and the silver string fell from the box. She lifted the lid off the box and looked down at an arrow. Helena took the arrow out of the box and examined it carefully. It was made out of wood but extremely smooth. The tip came to and amazingly sharp point and the wings on the ends were all purple. It was perfect. Helena looked down into the box and saw a piece of paper resting in it. She picked it up and unfolded it. 

_To Helena,_

_You are the Artemis of this new world, and incase you didn't know that means a lot. With this arrow you will never miss, use it wisely. And no matter what anyone else says you'll always be a hero in my book._

_From __Laura_

Helena folded up the note and put it back in the box. Then she took out her small quiver that strapped to her leg when she was Huntress. She slid the wooden arrow in with the rest of them and then closed the flap.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Sorry for it being so short but there's only so much room in an episode for added scenes. Next chapter "Clash" 


	14. Clash

Aprilangel413: Ok if you know how season two went then you know that this chapter takes place in Clash.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited

* * *

Laura was walking with Kara after teleporting up from Gotham. It had been about two weeks since Huntress left and it seemed that only she and Question remembered her. Laura was beginning to talk to the men now. She had observed how the other women acted around them and felt that she could talk to them with out making a fool of herself. Kara continued to babble on saying something about Clark finally getting back from a space mission when she stumbled after bumping into someone. Laura looked up and could have sworn that she was looking at a younger Superman. 

"Sorry." They said at once.

"Captain Marvel." He said sticking out his hand.

"Laura." She said taking his handing and shaking it.

"I haven't seen you around here before." Captain Marvel said smiling.

"I've been on the ground for the past week. I'm supposed to be adapting to the outside world." Laura said seeing Kara walk away with out her.

"Where are you from?" Captain Marvel asked.

"That's classified information." Laura said.

"Hey Marvel, get your butt in here, I need a man to man the defense." Booster Gold shouted from the game room.

Captain Marvel scratched the back of his head and then blushed slightly.

"That's me, I guess I'll be seeing you around then?" He said walking backwards to the game room.

"Maybe." Laura shrugged as Captain Marvel was forced to make the turn into the game room and disappear from her sight.

* * *

Once he arrived the game of foosball was quickly over. Booster Gold and him 10, Elongated Man and B'Wana Beast 8. He was watching a basketball game with Hawk and Dove when a certain brunette walked into the room with Shining Knight. They sat down at the chess table and Knight started to set up the pieces. There was just something about her that made him want to talk to her. Maybe it was because she was the youngest person in the tower besides him. Or maybe it was because she wasn't a hero yet so he wasn't so nervous around her. Then Hawk gave him a slap on the back as his team scored a three pointer. When Captain Marvel didn't jump up and cheer with them Hawk and Dove followed his gaze to the little Amazon. 

"You got a thing for the kid?" Hawk asked.

"No, what are you talking about?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Dove suggested.

"The age difference could be an issue though?" Hawk said.

"You have no idea." Captain Marvel mumbled.

"Huh?" Dove asked.

"Nothing." Captain Marvel said then glanced quickly up at the clock.

"Oh I gotta go." He said then jumped up and ran out of the room.

Laura saw Captain Marvel leave the room and sighed in relief. She had seen him watching her and was beginning to get nervous.

"Do you get it now?" Shining Knight asked.

"No. I still don't understand why the goal is to protect your own king and capture the other player's. You said it yourself when we started, the queen has the best mobility. So wouldn't it be harder to capture her?" Laura asked picking up the king and queen pieces.

"Yes it would be harder to capture the queen but your job it to get my king." Shining Knight said.

"And another thing, what makes the pawns so invaluable? You just keep sacrificing them and even your queen to save your king. It has been my experience that a simple pawn can winthe battle." Laura said picking up a pawn and knight piece.

"Anything else?" Shining Knight asked knowing that there would be plenty more.

"Yes in fact. How come the pieces can only move in certain directions? According to history the king can do what ever he wants to do. That was before the Magna Charta of course, but royalty today still does as they wish." Laura said.

"The pieces have limitations so you are required to think. If all the pieces could go wherever they wanted then you wouldn't have to think too many turns ahead. This way makes you think more." Shining Knight said hoping that he had answered all her questions.

"Alright, I think I've got it now. But when we're done I want to create a fairer but equally challenging game." Laura said putting the piece back in their correct places.

"Deal." Shining Knight said then watched as she made her first move.

* * *

Captain Marvel closed the cardboard box and reached up to get the tape. It was then that he saw a shapely figure casting a shadow from his doorway. He turned around and was surprised to see Laura standing there. 

"Packing up?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"I heard about the fight, so you're really a kid?" Laura asked.

Captain Marvel sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." He said standing up.

"You know for a male you're pretty ok." Laura said.

"I suppose that's as close as I'm going to get to a compliment huh?" He said smiling a bit.

"Yes, and it does mean a lot coming from me." Laura said looking up at him as he walked up to her.

"I accept your compliment, it's probably the only one I'll ever get around here now." He sighed.

"You better finish packing, I hear that J'onn's got a new policy about turning off the transporter." Laura said backing away from him.

"Yeah." Captain Marvel said stepping back into his room so the door could slide shut, in which it did.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Sorry about the short chapter but I only saw half of Clash, so I didn't really know what I had to work with. I hope I didn't screw up Captain Marvel too much. And if I did then I'm sorry. Review Please. 


	15. Hunter's Moon

Aprilangel413: Obviously this is the chapter that takes place during Hunter's Moon. I had to rework some of the scenes to make this chapter longer then a page.

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited

* * *

Laura stepped down off the transporter with Vixen making sure to keep her eyes down at her feet, not over the edge at the fall she would take if she missed a step. Vixen had taken her to the zoo as part of her adaptation to the new world. Though they did have to run around a bit and try to avoid some people called "paparazzis." Laura did manage to see a lot of animals that she had only read about, and see how people outside of Themyscira acted. Laura had noticed that Shayera and Mari as Vixen had asked Laura to call her didn't get along at all. Whenever Vixen entered a room Shayera would leave seconds later, and Mari would often do the same. Laura had heard from Crimson Fox how they both "had a thing for Green Lantern." How two women could fight over a man was beyond Laura but she knew that eventually they would see the light and make peace. All in all it wasn't too bad of a day. 

The Laura spotted Shayera standing up on the control platform talking to J'onn. She sprinted down the hall and up the stairs to the platform. Before walking out onto the bridge Laura took a deep breath and looked straight ahead at one of the screens. She made it across the bridge and looked up at Shayera. Laura was about to ask her what was going on when she spotted Green Lantern standing by J'onn. It was when she saw Vixen walk out onto the platform that Laura realized she had walked right into the crossfire.

"I don't want there to be any confusion about who's in charge, Shayera take Vixen." J'onn said to Shayera.

Green Lantern's jaw dropped and Vixen didn't exactly look pleased.

"Can I come?" Laura asked hoping to remind everyone else that she was there.

"No." J'onn, Shayera, and John said simultaneously.

Laura jumped back at there response and put her hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright. I get the point." Laura said turning around and starting to walk back to the bridge.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my room." Laura said before taking another deep breath and slowly making her way across the bridge.

* * *

Kara walked into the cafeteria and spotted Laura sitting at a table all alone with her chin resting in her hand looking down at a chessboard. Kara sat down across from her looked down at the chessboard. 

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"I said that I'd invent a new game using chess pieces." Laura said not taking her eyes off the table.

"How's that going?" Kara asked.

"I just finished my third game against myself." Laura said rolling the black queen piece through her fingers.

Kara looked at Laura strangely and Laura looked up at Kara.

"I'm very bored." Laura said putting the queen down in the front row where the pawns were supposed to go.

"How can you get bored around here? There's like a thousand rooms and a bazillion things to do." Kara said.

"On Themyscira I was always needed. I was either training, learning, or helping out one of the younger girls. Here there's no one to teach, and no one to teach me, I can't even help fight. I'm useless, I should just go back home." Laura sighed.

Kara looked up as an idea came to her.

"Have you ever ridden a bike?" Kara asked.

"A what?" Laura asked looking up at Kara.

"Come on, I've got an idea." Kara said grabbing Laura's hand and pulling her up from the table and running towards the garage.

* * *

Shayera and Vixen clinked their glasses and smiled at each other. 

"What's going on?" Laura asked as she sat down at the table.

"We're celebrating the stupidity of men." Vixen smiled putting down her glass and looking at Laura.

"What happened?" Shayera asked worriedly seeing that Laura's left arm was in a sling.

"Huh, oh this? Kara taught me how to ride a bicycle." Laura said touching her arm lightly.

"What did you do, crash into a wall?" Vixen asked.

"No, Superman. He stepped out into the hall and then BOOM." Laura said hitting her right hand on the table to emphasize the impact of the crash.

"Are you ok?" Shayera asked looking at Laura's arm.

"Yeah, I just sprained my wrist. Bruce says that it'll be sensitive for a few days though." Laura said easing but not getting rid of Shayera's worry.

"Don't let me stop you. Continue making fun of men and their stupidly." Laura said standing up from the table.

Vixen and Shayera watched Laura until she faded into the darkness of the hallway.

"She's a nice kid, too bad she can't do anything until she's 18." Vixen said taking a sip from her glass.

"Yeah, it's too bad. You were at the tournament, you've seen her fight. She could be great if she was given a chance." Shayera sighed.

"Hey, I just though of something." Vixen smiled.

"What." Shayera asked.

"If that's what happened to her arm, then what happened to the bike?" Vixen asked smiling.

Shayera grinned, Clark wasn't called the man of steel for nothing. Getting up and walking away from a crash with Clark was something to be proud of. Laura was a tough kid, she was filled with potential. If only she could use it to help the world like Shayera knew she wanted to.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Sorry for the long wait and the shortness. But to make up for it I think I'm going to combine the last three episodes because they take place in such a short span of time. If you think this is a good idea PLEASE REVIEW and tell me. 


	16. Question Authority and Flashpoint

Aprilangl413: I'm soooooooo sorry for making all of you wait for this chapter. But as is says on my profile softball season has started and I don't have much free time anymore. The only reason that I was able to get this up is because it rained and my game was canceled. This chapter is a combination of the episodes "Question Authority" and "Flashpoint."

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited

* * *

Question Authority

Laura walked into the cafeteria and spotted a silver-suited man sitting by himself looking troubled. Even though Laura was much more comfortable talking with women, she couldn't just let him sit by himself like that. Laura walked over to the table and stood by a bench.

"Captain Atom, right?" Laura asked.

Captain Atom looked up at Laura and then nodded.

"And you're that Amazon kid," he mockingly replied.

"My name's Laura, and I'm not a kid. Is this seat taken?" She questioned.

Captain Atom nodded and Laura sat down.

"You look like you're thinking about something, is anything wrong?" Laura asked, curious.

"No, I just have a choice to make," he answered.

"It has to do with your past, doesn't it?" Laura said in her all knowing wise voice.

"What are you, a telepath?" Captain Atom asked his tone completely void of the humor that should have accompanied that phrase.

"No, I can see the letter," Laura answered, pointing to the piece of paper in his hand.

Captain Atom took the letter from the table and placed it on the bench he sat on, but Laura had seen enough.

"So they want you back?" Laura asked, checking if she understood what she'd read.

"Yes," replied Captain Atom.

"Well, I've never been a fan of military action. But if serving is your dream, and is what you really want to do, then you should do it," Laura heard him run his fingers over the letter as she spoke.

Captain Atom stood and gave Laura a quick, almost undetectable, smile and then walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Wonder Woman and Shayera were walking down the hall when they heard cheers coming from a nearby room. They looked to each other and then walked up to the door. It slid open and they walked in to see a crowd gathered around something. 

"Go, go, go." The heroes and heroines continued to cheer.

Diana tried to break into the crowd, but Shayera found it much easier to push her way through. Diana followed the path that Shayera made and eventually found herself looking at what everyone was cheering. Wildcat and Laura sat at a small table arm wrestling, with Black Canary acting as the referee. Wildcat was winning with Laura's arm in what looked to be a very uncomfortable angle, but Laura was far from done. Her arm stayed in that position for only a second more before she started pushing against Wildcat. She had just gotten them back to the starting point when Diana heard Shayera join in the cheering.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked.

"She can win," Shayera said excitedly and then resumed cheering.

Laura now had the lead but then a black-gloved hand tapped her on the shoulder. Laura turned her head and Wildcat seized the moment and pushed down on Laura's hand as hard as he could. Before Laura could react, her hand slammed down into the table. The male half of the crowd erupted in cheers of victory. Wildcat stood up and held his hand out to Laura.

"Nice try kid," he laughed.

"Thanks, and for future reference I'm not a kid," Laura answered shaking his hand.

Laura turned around to face Question, Shayera, and Diana.

"What was all that about?" Shayera asked.

"Some of the men were arm wrestling and I said that I didn't get the point of it. Then they said that the only way to understand it is to try it first hand."

"What about your wrist?" Diana asked.

Laura held out her hand and Diana took it. She started squeezing it in different spots and at once she saw that Laura wasn't reacting to anything she did.

"I'm a fast healer," Laura said nervously.

"That's nice and all but my shift is over. Are you coming or not?" Question asked, a small hint of frustration in his voice.

"Go ahead, I'll be at the teleporter in a minute." Laura replied and then turned back to Diana and Shayera.

"What-" Shayera started.

"I've just got a quick errand to run and Question said he would take me. I'm not allowed to leave the tower with out a League member, remember." Laura answered, too quickly for Diana or Shayera's liking.

"I'll see you both later, bye." Laura said and then ran after Question.

"Did she seem like she was-" Diana started.

"Hiding something? Oh yeah," Shayera replied with her arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

Question and Laura appeared outside of Gotham Library. Laura had changed out of her tunic and into a white T-shirt and jeans, with a light jacket over her shirt since it was a bit chilly out. 

"It's about time," came a female voice from the shadows.

Laura and Question spun around to see Huntress walk out from the shadows of the library staircase. She walked up to Question and Laura and then took Question's hand in hers. But between her cape and his coat the small affectionate gesture went unnoticed by the rest of the world.

"I'll pick you up before my next shift. Be back here by then," Question ordered in Laura's general direction.

"Don't worry, I will be. Have fun," Laura said, smiling at Huntress and Question before going up the steps into the library.

Once the young girl had gone through the large metal doors, Huntress turned to Question.

"You heard her, let's go have some fun," she said with a devious smile on her face.

* * *

Question waited for Luthor in his office. Only minutes ago he'd cracked the disk that he and Huntress had gotten on their "date". He knew now what he had to do. First, he would kill Luthor and keep the Justice League from turning into the Justice Lords. Then he would bring Laura to Helena's place and bid them both one last farewell. He'd waited his whole life to discover a conspiracy this big and now that he had the chance, he wasn't about to let it just happen with out trying to stop it. This is what he wanted, what he had to do for the greater good of the planet and possibly the universe. The door opened and Question could hear someone walk in. 

'_This is it'_ were his last thoughts before he made his move.

* * *

Flashpoint

Diana ran down the halls to the infirmary. She'd heard about what Question had done and the fight between Captain Atom and Superman. She knew that this wouldn't just go away. Something big was going to happen; Clark had even mentioned declaring war on Cadmus. But it was something that was in the back of her head until now that made her worry.

_"Question said he would take me."_

Laura's words echoed in Diana's head.

If that faceless, purple coat wearing, idiotic man had let any harm come to Laura, then not even his dear Huntress would be able protect him. Diana passed a window and saw Captain Atom being treated. Diana continued until she found a window with a resting Question (though she wouldn't have recognized him if Huntress wasn't sitting on the side of his bed) on the other side. Diana walked in without bothering to knock or beat around the bush.

"Where's Laura?" Diana asked.

Huntress stood up and pulled Diana out of the room.

"Where's Laura?" Diana repeated.

"He didn't bring her back?" Huntress asked, her voice too full of worry to show surprise for what she'd just learned.

"No, and if anything happened to her I'm holding him responsible." Diana said angrily.

"Relax, she's at the Gotham Library." Huntress said.

Wonder Woman sighed, then turned to leave.

"You know you're not the only one that cares about her," Huntress answered.

Before Diana could reply, she walked back into Question's recovery room. Diana decided not to waste her time arguing with Huntress and use it to find Laura.

* * *

Laura sat at a table at the back of the library with heaps of books surrounding her. She had learned what she needed hours ago but she had decided to stick around for a while. After reading The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, Laura had wandered into the mythology section. She couldn't help but find the books hilarious; the way they portrayed some of the goddesses was just priceless. Laura heard someone cough behind her and thought it was the male Librarian (that Laura was pretty sure Kara would label a hottie) coming to tell her to keep it down again. But when Laura glanced over her shoulder instead of the white sneaker that she'd seen earlier she saw black boots. It didn't take long for Laura to discover who the owner of the boots was. She let out a sigh of defeat and stood up. 

"Am I in trouble?" Laura asked.

"Not with me, but I can't speak for everyone," Batman answered, clearly unhappy with the situation.

Laura shut the book she'd been reading and then looked back to Batman. Just as she was about to speak a light blue beam came through the roof and seemed to vaporize Laura. The beam disappeared, leaving behind no trace at all. Batman turned on his heel, knowing fully well that Laura was safe and sound back on the watchtower, or as safe as she could be in that place.

* * *

Laura walked down the steps from the teleporter and was relieved not to see anyone at the bottom waiting for her. But as she began the long walk back to her room, other questions came to the top of her head. She reached her door but by the time it slid open she was halfway down the hall. She knew that something was going on, she could feel it. It was why Question didn't pick her up, and why Batman had to come and get her. Something told her to go to the infirmary, and upon her arrival she discovered why. First she saw Captain Atom with a bunch of computer machines connected to him, then as she continued she found Question and Huntress in a room. 

Question was clearly the injured one with bruises all over his torso and his hair even more askew then usual. Huntress sat in a chair by his side, holding his hand and speaking softly to him. It was that moment when Laura finally understood. She finally understood how the women and men in this world got along. It was because they cared for each other. It was what Aphrodite had been trying to communicate to her for all those years back on the island. She rested her hand on the door but paused, thinking,

_Why ruin their moment_?

She'd come back later and see how they were doing. Laura turned around and almost screamed when she saw Diana standing behind her.

"Don't do that!" Laura exclaimed, resting her hand over her chest and staring wide eyed up at Diana.

Wonder Woman opened her mouth and raised her hand with her index finger pointed up. Laura knew she was about to be scolded. That was exactly how her own mother would look before she started alecture.

_It must be a grown Amazon thing_,

Laura thought, readying herself for the speech. Then the lights started to flicker and the ground started to shake. Laura could see Diana's face was a mixture of confusion and horror before she ran off. Laura followed Diana until they reached a window and joined what looked to be every other person on the ship in looking out at something. Laura being shorter then everyone else easily made her way through the crowd and saw what all the fuss was about. A bright light was forming at the bottom of the tower and Superman had just flown out and into its path. It looked like he was struggling to keep the light from reaching earth. Superman was pushed out of the way by the light as it shot down towards the unexpecting planet. Laura, along with everyone else, could tell that everything had gone from bad to worse.

* * *

Aprilangel413: The next chapters are "Panic in the Sky" and "Divided We Fall." I am planning on doing Epilogue though it will have nothing to doing with the actual episode. Again sorry for the long wait. Review Please. 


	17. Panic in the Sky and Divided We Fall

Aprilangel413: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I just got so lost and then lost track of time. So with no further wait Panic in the Sky and Divide We Fall. Except for this:

**Aegle: A Goddess of Healing.**

* * *

Panic in the Sky

Diana had tried explaining what had just happened but Laura still didn't quite understand. It was all of the technological language that threw her off. Diana looked like she was going to try and explain again but then she put her hand to her ear. It was her communicator. Laura didn't have one because she wasn't a full member, and she wasn't too trusting of technology yet.

"I'll try to explain later, I've got to go," Diana stated walking away quickly.

Laura followed her out of the crowd that was slowly dispersing but then stopped. She had a feeling that somehow this was a goodbye. Laura could let Diana leave like that. But before she knew it Diana was out of sight.

After searching for Diana for a few minutes she found herself in front of her room. So she changed back into her tunic and, just in case, she carried her sword, bow, and quiver with her. Laura was now in the main area, everyone was trying to fix the watchtower. But she, only recently learning how a light switch works, was useless. Then Superman, Green Lantern, J'onn, Shayera, and Diana flew down from their conference room.

"May I have your attention please? I have an announcement to make," Superman spoke and everyone listened.

Heroes placed their tools down and watched as the five of them floated closer.

"Until it's been proven that we aren't responsible for the tragedy in New Mexico, the founding members are turning ourselves in to U.S custody,"

Everyone was shocked, they all started talking at once. Superman silenced them and put Kara in charge, then they all few away. But Laura wasn't there to see that. As soon as Superman announced their plan Laura had run out of the room at full speed.

* * *

Five of the seven founders entered the hanger. She waited, leaning against the leg of a Javelin that was being prepared when she'd entered the large metal room. The five heroes spotted her but they left it up to Shayera and Wonder Woman to speak to the young Amazon. 

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked.

"I couldn't let you leave with out saying good bye," Laura spoke to them meeting their eyes.

"We'll be back," Shayera tried to comfort Laura.

"That's what my mother said, and look what happened to her," Laura seemed to be begging them to stay.

They all stood silently for a moment.

"I swear to you on the gods, that we will return here alive," Diana placed a hand on Laura's shoulder.

"Don't worry, if she gets into trouble I'll be there to save her," Shayera joked.

Both Diana and Laura managed a smiled. Laura looked from one heroine to the other. Then she leapt on them and squeezed them both in a hug.

"I…I…" she stuttered then smiled, "I've never been speechless before."

Laura released the heroines once Green Lantern came down the ramp to see what was taking so long.

"Good Bye," Laura whispered as she waved at Diana and Shayera walking slowly up the ramp.

Laura ran to the wall, not wanting to get burnt by the flames that came out of the Javelin. She watched as it hovered above the spot it'd previously been and then fly through the large metal doors. For the latter part she'd been forced by a couple of the crew into the observing room.

Once the Javelin was only a small glimmer in the sky, identical to the stars, she turned around and walked back to the main area. Even though she knew nothing of the watchtower's technology she could at least try to help.

* * *

Laura had been trying to help Ice when an alarm went off. All of the crew ran to their stations and Ice quickly got the both of them out of the path of whatever came crashing through the glass. Everyone prepared for battle. Supergirl flew down from her post and just as she was about to inspect one of the missiles (that's what she heard Aztek call them) the spiked top was blown off. In a rush a young super-powered team came out and started to attack everyone. Out of the other missiles came the same exact team, identical to the last. 

Laura needed permission of whom ever was in charge to fight. She looked around the room and spotted Supergirl after she shot one of the intruders with her laser eyes. Laura put her fear into the back of her head and ran up the stairs to the transporter.

"Over here!" Laura shouted getting not Supergirl's attention but that of one of the many super powered intruders.

They all came at her, and that grabbed Supergirl's attention. Kara flew down to the transporter and got there just in time to block a punch from a Long Shadow that otherwise would have hit Laura.

"Let me fight!" Laura yelled as Supergirl threw a white wolf to the ground.

Kara thought for a minute, but a Juice swooped down and shot lightening at them. She tackled Laura and the shots just missed them. That pretty much made up her mind for her.

"You can fight, just be careful" Supergirl stood, "I've got to check on something, attack anyone you don't know." Kara said then took to the air again.

Laura was ecstatic, she'd finally get to fight. Laura left the main area, everyone seemed to have things under control here. She quickly found Fire and Black Canary. Laura drew her sword and prepared herself. Black Canary threw white tiger across the room and one of the blue men that controlled lightening came at her from behind. Laura charged and swung her sword at him. She knocked him off course and he zoomed into the wall, he was out cold. That must have grabbed some attention for two of the ghostly white girls approached her. One transformed in to a tiger, the other a panther. Laura had hunted bigger game than that but it was the number of animals that concerned her.

She ran at the tiger, and it leapt at her. Laura dropped to her knees and thrust her sword into the beast's underbelly. She turned to try and hold back the panther that she heard leap at her and roar but an ear-piecing screech rippled through the air and threw the panther into the wall. Laura turned to Black Canary.

"Thank you," Laura stood.

"Welcome. Go to the infirmary, they'll need your help." Black Canary said before a red and white suited boy came at her.

Laura nodded and was off. On the way there she passed and assisted Hawk, Wildcat, and Steel. After passing Sand, Blue Devil, and The Creeper she reached the infirmary. She arrived just in time to see Captain Atom shoot one of the red suited boys and two white animals. Laura ran up to Huntress and Question.

"You're alright," She smiled looking from Question to Captain Atom.

One of the blue electric intruders flew at Question. Before he or anyone else had time to react Laura drew her sword and charged at him. Juice shot lightening from his hands and Laura caught it with her sword. Unfortunately even swords blessed by goddesses were made of metal. The electricity traveled down her sword into her hands and up her arms. She dropped her sword and fell to her knees. Juice made a U-turn and flew at Captain Atom. Laura jumped to her feet as he flew over her and threw her fist into his chest. He flew back and hit the wall, never to move again. Laura walked back to Huntress looking down at her arms the whole time. They had first and second degree burns, and thanks to that punch the knuckles on her right hand were bleeding. She turned, and saw the looks on the faces of her fellow heroes, amazed, shocked, worried, and pained all mixed into one.

* * *

Divided We Fall

The battle had ended. Now all that was left to do was tend to the injured, fix the place up, and dispose of the dead super powered intruders. A member of the staff was bandaging up Laura's arms, despite her opposition to the idea.

"This is unnecessary. I can take care of myself, you should be helping the others," Laura argued.

Finally the bandages were tied and she was free to go. Well she was told to stay in the bed but the second that no one was watching she was off. She walked around the watchtower with Dr. Light and Vigilante helping other leaguers to the infirmary so that they could be taken care of. After taking Black Canary, B'wanna Beast, and Dr. Mid-Nite to the infirmary Laura's arms began to feel sore. She'd have to call on Aegle to heal her this time. Laura sat down at a table in the main room.

"Got it!" Shouted S.T.R.I.P.E.

He must have attached so wires correctly because one of the screens that J'onn used to keep track of all the heroes came back on. Every able-bodied person rushed up to the bridge to get a better view of what was going on. Laura, not being able to fly was one of the last people to arrive, but also being the shortest she squeezed through the crowd to the front with out much of a problem.

There on the screen was the core team, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Shayera, and Green Lantern. They were fighting almost exact mirror images of themselves.

"The Justice Lords," Someone whispered.

Flash and Batman took out their copies quickly, and J'onn right after them. Then the real Superman and Wonder Woman switched, she attacked his copy and he attacked hers. Green Lantern and Shayera took a lesson from Superman and Wonder Woman, though they seemed to be much more violent with each others copies. Then they went after a gold suited man. He took out everyone but Wonder Woman; she then threw the Javelin into the building. She got hit but the building went down. Flash and the gold suited man came out of the rubble, and suddenly two soldiers were holding Flash as the gold suited man walked up to him. A gun formed in the gold man's hand and he took aim at Flash. Then the screen went out.

"No!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

Green Arrow had convinced Superman to continue to run the Justice League. The crowd was beginning to dissolve and Laura couldn't help but notice a pattern. Black Canary and Green Arrow, Huntress and Question. And it wasn't just the couples; Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E, Superman and Supergirl, Fire and Ice. Shayera approached Laura. 

"For helping save the world you don't look too happy."

"I'm just realizing what I left behind," Laura sighed.

Shayera took a quick look around, and understood what Laura meant.

"Everyone's got a place, somewhere they belong, a place they can go back to," Laura turned slightly away from Shayera.

"You have a place too, regardless of what you think," Not even a second after Laura finished speaking did Green Lantern approach Shayera.

She turned around but Laura was already gone.

* * *

Aprilangel413: Don't worry this is not the end, the episode Epilogue will be replaced with a real epilogue. Review Please. 


	18. Epilogue

Aprilangel413: Again soooo sorry for the wait. I joined some other sites, got caught up in them, and was working on my other stories. So just go on already and read this chapter.

* * *

Laura stood in the exercise room of the watchtower. She was completely alone. Everyone was either out on a mission or helping build the new tower down on earth. Laura's weapons lay against the wall along with her sandals. The training that Laura could do in there was severely limited. Considering that she didn't know how to use any of the electronic machines she would have to make do with lifting weights and stretching. And that is exactly what she'd been doing for the past hour. Laura looked around the room as she took a drink from her water bottle. It was a pretty large room, the mat was soft, and there was no one else there, so why not.

Laura put her water bottle down and then walked over to the edge of the mat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Laura did a cartwheel then a front flip and then more gymnastic tricks until she reached the other side of the mat. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Diana standing in the doorway, clapping. Laura blushed slightly but it wasn't very noticeable because of her tan skin. Laura and Diana walked towards each other, meeting in the center of the mat.

"Nice form," Diana smiled.

"Thank you. It's been a while since I've done that, I think my back tuck is a little off," Laura replied.

Diana looked around the room.

"How long have you been in here?" She asked.

"About an hour," Laura answered.

"Weren't you in here yesterday?"

"Yes," Laura nodded.

"You should take a break. Why don't you go see what Kara is up to?" Diana suggested.

"She's with out Clark, in Japan I think," Laura shrugged then turned and walked to the wall.

"Courtney?" Diana questioned.

"School," Laura tied her sword onto her belt.

Diana watched as Laura finished picking up her things. Laura stood and walked back over to Diana

"With everyone out saving the world and working on the new tower, there's nothing to really do around here," Laura walked past Diana and out the door.

Diana stood in that spot and thought long and hard about her young sister. (A/N: If you can remember Diana thinks of all females as being sisters, and though that view has changed Laura is an amazon too so they are considered sisters.)

* * *

Batman was walking through the hall, heading to the teleporter. He had been working for the past 10 hours.

"Bruce!" Shouted a familiar female voice.

He turned to see Diana running towards him. She reached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Diana?" Bruce asked in his monotone voice.

"I need to ask you for a favor," Diana answered.

Bruce raised an eyebrow staring at Diana.

* * *

Laura sat at a table with newspapers from around the world and a pair of scissors. Diana walked up to the table and sat down. Laura allowed the tip of the paper to drop so she could see over it to Diana. The look in Diana's eyes sent a chill down Laura's spine. It was the same exact look that Cornelia had in her eyes when she first asked if she could bring and adult outsider into Utopia. The same exact mixture of excitement, nervousness, doubt, anxiousness, and search for approval.

"Laura," Diana began.

Laura calmly folded the newspaper and laid it on the table.

"Yes Diana?" Laura held her breath awaiting Diana's offer.

Diana sighed and placed one of her hands over the other.

"I know that because of the circumstances around this place that you don't really have much to do and I can only imagine that you are bored out of your mind," Diana paused looking to Laura to see if she was on the right track. "And to waste your talents by having you just sit around here all day doesn't do anyone any good."

Laura watched Diana as she paused again, trying to lead into the offer.

"You still cannot join the League, but there is another team." Diana paused yet again looking to Laura, this time trying to measure her interest. "They are a team of very skilled heroes, all about your age. You would need no adult permission to join their team, and you could finally do what you left home to do. Make a difference in the world."

"That would be great," Laura smiled. "What is the team called?"

"The Teen Titans. It is headed by Batman's former partner, Robin." Diana said.

* * *

"No, that's not necessary." Laura insisted.

"If you're going to be a REAL superhero then you are going to need a better outfit then your tunic," Supergirl spoke forcefully.

Word had spread that Laura was going to another team that would let her fight. Though nothing was official yet everyone was congratulating her and giving her advice. Unfortunately Supergirl saw this as a chance for a super make over and she had the support of most of the other women. Diana was working on getting Bruce's credit card at Kara's request.

Laura looked around, figured she was way out numbered and sighed, "Fine, Let's go get me a new costume."

Before she knew it Laura was wisked away by the mob of super heroines. They divied themselves into squads with Supergirl in charge. A few groups would make costumes others would do hair and make up. It wasn't too surprising that Mari's designs were the most popular and it was one of her costumes that Laura would end up wearing.

Eventually Diana called for Laura, and she was grateful for the excuse to get away. She did like the attention that she previously wasn't getting but it was all a bit much. Even the Goddesses didn't do that much for a make over. Laura found Diana in the main area. Apparently Diana had also made a few plans.

"You can stay with Bruce until the Titans can arrange for you to move in," Diana decided. "Oh and give this to Kara, tell her that you need more civilian clothes."

Diana handed Laura a small plastic card with the name Bruce Wayne engraved into it. Laura could only guess that this was a credit card. She delivered it to Kara and the blonde's head nearly exploded with excitement. Along with Mari and Courtney, Kara and Laura teleported down to Metropolis Mall, and then later to Gothem Mall for a shopping spree.

By the end of the day Laura had several bags worth of civilian clothes and a brand new costume. Laura had to admit that she loved her new costume, and couldn't wait to wear it.

* * *

Wonder Woman and Shayera waited patiently in the hanger for Laura to arrive. They would be delivering her to Batman later that day. They could teleport but that takes seconds and they wanted to spend sometime with Laura before she left. They had been two of the few women not involved in Laura's make over, and they were excited to see her. Supergirl entered the room and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"May I now introduce to you all, the new and improved, Goddess." Supergirl spoke in an announcer's voice.

Laura entered the room but she didn't look like Laura. Her beautiful brown locks were held back by a thin black headband. She wore a pure white sleeveless dress, her back was completely covered while the front had the lowest neckline that Laura had ever worn. The dress ended just above her knees but there were cuts up the sides that almost reached her hips. On her feet were heeled black boots that came up her shins and ended a bit below her knees. Around her waist was a thick black belt with a silver G in the front. The belt held her sword, her quiver was strapped to her back and her bow was worn in a fashion similar to Green Arrow's.

"Wow," Mumbled Shayera.

"What do you think?" Goddess asked.

"That is an outfit worthy of a true goddess." Wonder Woman smiled.

Goddess smiled back, "Let's get going."

* * *

Aprilangel413: Ok that's the end of this part of Goddess's tale. But she shall have a sequel. She will be at the Teen Titans and havoc will ensue. Review Please 


End file.
